


A Hokage's Promise

by Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Overcoming Hardships, Plot, Recovery, Redemption, Romance, Self-Harm, Smut, vengence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: At the Fourth's demise, he had Kakashi make a solemn vow. What No one expected is for Naruto's life to be filled with such an immense amount of strife through all of the trials and tribulations. What will happen when the Silver Fang falls in love with the one he swore to protect?





	1. Complex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts), [Nashi_ossu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashi_ossu/gifts), [UmaDengeki_sen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaDengeki_sen/gifts).



**A/N: Hey y'all! It's Marcus here. So, this is yet another unfished collab I did with Capricorn. We are dividing the unfinished ones between us for either she or I to continue further on. So, hopefully y'all will enjoy this along with how I polished things up and such with it. I'm really excited to continue further on this too. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy the first chappie of this alogn with further ones. Love or hate the pairings that's done oh welp. I enjoy them along with Capricorn and that's what matters most. If others do then that's jsut a bonus. Just keep in mind please that this is an AU and we all write the characters differently. I hope you all like how they're written here along with the other works on her and my page.**

**Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. I look forward to seeing what y'all think about this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairing: KakaNaru. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Dedicated: to my amazing best firmed who I consider as an adoptive mother, CapricornKitty1975, who I love and adore to pieces. I don't know what I'd do without her.**

**A Hokage's Promise**

**Chapter 1: Complex**

Many years ago, Kakashi sat, the young shinobi staring sadly at his sensei as he watched the life force drain from his eyes. Before this occured Minato had made sure that Kakashi promised him something. It had been to protect the village, Kushina, and the unborn son. The death of his sensei would forever haunt him, but he would keep the promise he made to the Fourth Hokage. Standing, Kakashi said a silent prayer as he closed his sensei's lifeless eyes. Turning around, he wiped the few errant tears and walked off, to fulfill his promise.

()

Years later, the unborn son had been brought into the world shortly after Minato's death. Although his life isn't what anyone including him to be expected. At the age he's currently at of nineteen years old, he wished that he had known his father, wondering what he was like as he has only a few memories of his mother. Being the vessel of the Nine Tails meant his life would never be normal. The infamous organization would constantly be searching for him while remaining in hiding. Yet, Naruto manages to continue on his path of life. The years haven't been kind ot him with how the civilians of Konoha all seemed to hate him for criems that he didn't commit. Right now, he had been walking outside. Training had recently finished. Going up onto a roof he looked up at the clouds passing by. The copycat ninja leapt quietly onto the rooftop and sat down next to Naruto. He had been watching over the jinchurriki, even managing to become his sensei.

"Doing okay, Naruto?" He asked, being silent as ever until piping up, finding it amusing the reaction he received from the blonde each time.

When he heard his voice, Naruto jumped slightly although relaxed when realizing it's just Kakashi, "Oh, um, yeah I'm good. Just thought to come up here."

Pulling out his book, Kakashi started skimming it, "Mind if I join you?"

Kakashi had noticed in the past couple years since Naruto had turned around a bit over sixteen that Kakashi had very affectionate feelings towards the blonde kuncklehead. That seemed to be expected, due to how Kakashi had invested into ensuring Naruto's safety. Now, at nineteen, Kakashi needed to broach a subject with Naruto that he felt uncomfortable with. Although those type of conversations proved to be the most important ones.

"Sure," replied Naruto, noticing the book, not surprised by it. "I don't mind."

"So, Naruto...has anyone caught your eye romantically?" Kakashi kept his tone light, but worry is in his mind.

"Um, nope, not that I know of," blushed Naruto, wondering what brought this on. "I kind of doubt anyone would be attracted to me. Most people here consider me a monster. I mean I'm not... I don't know why no matter what I do it doesn't seem to be enough..."

Eyeing the blonde, Kakashi asked, "Perhaps you aren't looking in the right spot. Shinobi are horrible to be in a relationship with anyways. Perhaps someone who knows a great deal about ramen?"

"But Pervy Sage is too old... What about you? You know a lot about ramen," asked Naruto, watching the clouds moving by lazily reminding him of his friend Shikamaru.

"Ahem," Kakashi blushed, thankful for his face being covered. "I was more meaning the lovely lady at the ramen shop."

"Oh, um, I'm not attracted to women though," blushed Naruto, not being able to help to laugh a little although it came out somewhat nervous.

Kakashi smiled to himself, "I thought as much and there's nothing to be ashamed of. Well, why not go to one of the weekly dances and see if a man catches your eye?"

"I don't know," replied Naruto, uncertain if he would fit in a place like that.

Kakashi smiled, this time it's one towards him, wanting him to feel at ease about this, "It could be fun, you know."

"I just don't knwo if I'd fit in there," admitted Naruto worriedly. "Um, but maybe you're right. I'll at least give it a try."

"Good," Kakashi clucked appreciatively. Standing as he winked at the blonde, unsure how he'd handle himself seeing him with someone else instead of with him. "I have to go meet with the Hokage. See you later."

With a poof, he disappeared, going out to carry out his business. Of course he did have the blonde in his mind, hoping Naruto would be ok without someone accompanying him, knowing how cruel the civilians can be towards him. A poof then appeared at Minato's grave. Kneeling, the silver haired man bowed his head, sending his silent prayers to the man that has helped him become what he is today. Without him, Kakashi had no idea how he would've survived after his own father had committed suicide. He also visited his father's, Sakumo, grave as well even though it doesn't have the same significance as his sensei.

"I'm trying, sensei."

()()()()()

In another part of the village, Sasuke had been out of the house within the compound. Now, he stands in the training grounds. All he wanted to do is to grow strong enough to prove to his brother that he won't fall behind, wanting to show all of the hatred he has kindled over the years. What worried him is that it might not be enough depending on Itachi's standards. Still, he tried his best, hoping it would be on par with his sibling's expectations of him.

"I can make you that strong," hissed a silky masculine voice from the shadows.

Stopping, Sasuke glanced around as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. It had become apparent to him that someone or something has been watching him over the time that he's lived in the Leaf. Except he has never been able to pinpoint the identity of the voice, having heard it before. Unsure of how likely it is to trust whoever this person could possibly be, he decided to remain on the air of caution.

"How?" he demanded to know.

Orochimaru slithered out, smirking as he put his arms folded across his chest before he responded with, "Well, you would have to come with me of course to find that out for yourself. But the short answer is….training."

"And it would make me stronger?" asked Sasuke, raising a brow although impressed with what he saw since it's not the usual person he sees around Konoha.

"Exactly so," confirmed the serpentine male. "Do I appear weak, little cobra?"

"No, you're not," glared Sasuke in response of knowing what that meant, not really fond of pet names. "Hn, I'll accept your offer."

Orochimaru held out his pale hand to him. Eyeing it suspiciously for a moment, Sasuke then took it within one of his own. At their fingers touching one another caused electricity to jolt, startling the Uchiha slightly while causing the other male to chuckle lightly in amusement. What he hoped is that he hasn't made a grave mistake. Leading the male away, into the shadows, both knew this would be an interesting development to witness being played out between them.

()()()()()

"This is such a drag!" groaned Shikamaru, sitting in the grass, back against a tree, watching Neji practice.

"And your point? Training is important," noted the Hyuga, having been practicing his taijutsu on a tree.

Shikamaru just humphed, yawning as he closed his eyes, covertly watching the guardian. Neji hmphed as well. After another hour or so he had finished his training for now. he didn't want to slack off; especially with his place in the clan. It would do none of them any good if he slacked off on his duties. It didn't bother him how lazy the Nara male is, being used to him by now.

"This is such a drag. Do we need to keep playing this game?" Shikamaru asked as he stood, his stomach rumbling.

"No, not really. Let's go get some food," suggested Neji, wondering what game the other male is talking about.

"Good. So, are we boyfriends now, or do you need to go on a date first?" Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked by Neji.

"Heh, nah that's not necessary," smirked Neji, walking with him in step until they found a good place to eat which is just the place where they usually got some ramen or barbecue.

Shikamaru gave a small smile, "Good. That would be troublesome…"

"Indeed," agreed Neji, settling down as well with the other male seated across from him.

"So, do you want to play some Shogi?" Shikamaru asked as he popped some food in his mouth.

"Sure," replied Neji, having a liking for the game as he as well took a piece of sushi with his chopsticks into his mouth before setting them down.

"Cool," Shikamaru finished eating, waiting on his now boyfriend.

"Do you think you'll win again?" asked the brunette, finishing up eating while he waited to begin the game.

"You are pretty fierce yourself, I dont know," stated Shikamaru in response evenly.

"Well, it helps we have a similar mindset," murmured Neji, excited to play the game with him.

"Hn...it is less of a drag," acknowledged Shikamaru, walking back to his house with Neji. Setting up the board, offering the first move to the Hyuga.

Accepting the offer to begin the game the two played for quite a while until it slowly grew dark outside.

"Need me to walk you home?" Shikamaru asked after two games with one winner each.

"Hmm, perhaps," mused Neji, glancing out the window to notice it's growing late.

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets, following the lavender eyed male to the compound. At the porch, Shikamaru leaned up, giving a hasty kiss on the corner of Neji's lips.

"That wasn't such a drag," he smirked.

Neji blushed which is a rare sight, "True. I'll see you later."

The Hyuga then went inside after one last glance at his newfound lover, finding it almost hard to imagine that someone like him could have such feelings for someone else. Perhaps he'll begin to learn a few new things thanks to a Nara of all people. The good thing is that they've grown up together, knowing each other like the back of their hands. Thusly, Shikamaru sauntered off into the night.

"Not so troublesome at all…

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie one! Hmm, I polished this up quicker than I thought I would. It's good because it's the start of December meaning it's the beginning of working on more KakaNaru. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. There are a few more chappies that are already finished up except need to be polished up. Hopefully it won't be too long until the next one is out. Until then please remember to review loves!**


	2. Plume

**A/N: Hey y'all! It's Marcus here with the next chappie for A Hokage's Promise. So, here we are again, hopefully you all will enjoy how things progress from here on out. Hehes**

**Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. You feedback is always appreciated.**

**Chapter 2: Plume**

When it's time to meet up with Kakashi the blonde felt a little nervous. Usually he doesn't go out to somewhere in the village with knowing how they act around him. Somehow being able to find the place Kakashi mentioned he eyed the outside of it reluctantly. Apprehension coursed throughout him, not sure as to whether or not he should go inside. Parties aren't exactly his cup of tea, but he said he would give this a try. It made no sense going back now that he's here. Kakashi is there, leaning against the tree, reading a book. Dressed in elegant clothes consisting of black slacks and a silk shirt along with his mask, he felt in the proper attire for this type of outing, knowing it must be a wreck for the blonde, figuring he could at least come here all nicely dolled up, hoping he could give the blonde a chance to socialize along with finding someone of his interest.

The headband seemed to be gone, but the mask is ever present over his face. As per usual, not wanting anyone to see what's hidden underneath it, "Naruto."

"Yeah, I'm here," said the blonde that wore a pair of gray slacks and a orange and purple top, his fox whiskers along with other features caused by having Kurama have become more defined over time as he's aged.

Jogging over to where he saw the other male he noticed Kakashi is reading that book again. he wondered if he should give him the ones Jiraiya gave him. He's read them, finding them entertaining. He had helped his sensei with his research from time to time after all. Perhaps some of them can be a gift to his former sensei for having helped him out so much over the years thus far.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked, hoping Naruto would find a nice non-shinobi person to be with, trying to ignore the rising jealousy within his mind and heart.

"Yep," replied Naruto, wondering why Kakashi is so eager for him to find a mate although decided not to think about it to much before going inside the building.

After going inside, Kakashi found a nice table in the corner. That way his back could be against the wall. Looking around, he saw all sorts of people dressed up, dancing, talking, and having a great time. No one seemed to notice Naruto in the dim lighting out of his shinobi garb. Naruto felt like a bull in a china shop here. Leaning against the wall he surveyed the room albeit a little nervously. There's a brown haired male leaning on the wall, looking bored. Aside from him, there's a group of other people laughing boisterously nearby. Tilting his head to the side, the blonde hadn't expected there to be someone else against the wall aside from himself. Maybe he would have better luck with one person than a group. The said brunette who remained against the wall not too far from his current position looked up, smiling shyly at Naruto.

"Hi," said the jinchurriki to the brunette, wondering if they've met before, having trouble identifying others in the dim lighting of the place.

"Hey, Naruto," the brunette smiled.

"Do you not have Akamaru with you?" he asked when realizing it's the Inuzuka that he's talking to.

"Nope. He has a cold," answered the hazel eyed male glumly, hoping his canine companion will be ok.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that," said Naruto softly.

Kiba gave a small smile in response, "Its okay. I didn't know you came to these things. You came with him?"

"He talked me into coming here," blushed Naruto. "Usually I wouldn't even think of coming to something like this."

"You two together?" Kiba asked.

"No, not that i know of," replied Naruto, feeling a little awkward with the change with the line of questioning.

Kiba grinned, "Do you want to dance then?"

"Sure," replied Naruto, going with Kiba to go dance.

Kakashi watched from the sidelines, frowning at recalling what the Inuzuka is. Another shinobi. Damn,Damn, well, he would have to nip this in the bud. Waiting until about halfway through, he walked up. What he hoped is that this would work out in his favor, not wanting Naruto to end up with the wrong sort of person. Indeed even when it came to his own happiness, he couldn't break the view he had made with Naruto's father.

"May I cut in?" as a slow song started up, Kakashi held onto the hope that this would work better than he expected it to, knowing it could end him up in a predicament no matter which way he looked at it later.

"Go ahead," blushed Naruto, having Kiba step away for Kakashi to take his place.

Kakashi seemed to be rather nimble on his feet. He's trying after all his best to dance through this situation as well. If he acted on it then Naruto would run right to Kiba. It made him question his movies slightly except then brushed those thoughts aside, figuring he would play this by ear. Staring at the oceanic blue eyes of the knucklehead, trying his damnedest to figure out how to push Naruto into the path of life Minato wanted for his son seemed harder than he previously thought it would be. Oh, if only Kakashi knew the way Naruto felt about him. There wouldn't be anything that Kakashi did that would make him run to another man except Kakashi himself. Naruto danced as well even though he's a little awkward at first. Kakashi's mind drew a blank...partially because he couldn't think of a good plan, while on the other hand partially because he's getting lost in those blue eyes as the lights are still dim along with the music being slow. Noticing this, Naruto wondered if Kakashi liked him or felt the same way towards him. Finishing off the dance, the blonde isn't entirely sure what to think either.

"Umm, well, perhaps we should leave?" Kakashi didn't like the feeling bubbling inside of him.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," agreed Naruto, heading outside of the building to be greeted by the cool night air.

Taking a couple of quiet breaths, Kakashi tried to clear his mind, "I much rather my shinobi garb. Do you want to come over to my place? I can whip up some ramen. The night is still young."

"That sounds great," grinned Naruto, perking up at the promise of ramen.

Kakashi led him to the copycats home. It's modest and neat with silvers, reds and grays as the major tones. Taking off his shoes, Kakashi went to the kitchen to fix ramen for them.

"Definitely a double batch." mumbled the silverette to himself. Taking off his dress shirt to avoid splatter, hanging it up neatly in the hall closet to then set off to work.

Naruto looked around his former sensei's home. It looked immaculate compared to his shabby apartment where the blonde lives. Sitting down on the sofa while he waited he pulled out the book he remembered he grabbed from home to give to Kakashi. It's signed by Jiraiya himself. he settled it down on top of where he saw a stack of the same type of books. Shortly after, Kakashi came out with a tray and some tea on it, as well as a bowl with sugar cubes, honey, creamer, and salt. He sat out some crackers and fruit as well. He always tried his best to be a good host to any guests he has in his humble abode.

"It shouldn't take long, but I remember your hunger, Naruto," leaning behind Naruto, he grabbed a black sleeveless top, slipping it over his naked torso, motioning for Naruto to start eating.

"Thanks," said Naruto, averting his eyes from him as he poured some tea into one of the cups to add some honey into it before stirring it, grabbing a piece of fruit to gnaw on.

"Well, I guess your mystery will finally be solved," Kakashi winked as he pulled his mask off, eating a piece of fruit.

"Really?" asked Naruto excitedly, tilting his head to the side as he saw Kakashi's face without the mask hiding it from view. "Why do you wear the mask anyways?"

"Ahem, well," drawled out the onyx eyed male, blushing to cause heat rush to his cheeks, turning them to be dusted with a light shade of pastel pink, "I have been told my face is a distraction. It also helps to block my sharingan."

"That makes sense for the Sharrigan, but your face isn't a distraction. It's beautiful," Naruto told him, blushing as well.

Kakashi blushed, looking away, "Well, they didnt explain what "distraction" meant."

"Oh, ok," nodded Naruto, still blushing a bit although he felt glad that he might have made some progress with Kakashi, taking another sip of tea while he waited for the other male to return as he had left to go check on the ramen.

When he did return, Kakashi carried in two large bowls of ramen. It would be consisting of egg, beef, shrimp, and veggie, along with the proper seasoning. Sitting one down in front of Naruto, he slid his mask down as he had put it back in place before excusing himself to fetch the dinner meal, started to eat his plentiful portion. Naruto gave a smile of appreciation from the hot meal. Happily eating the ramen he had been given, the two dined in comfortable silence within each other's company. When they finished up, Kakashi looked at Naruto, having a plan set in mind for the remainder of the night together.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" He suggested.

"Sure, which one?" asked the blonde, wondering where things would be going between them.

"What do you feel like?" Kakashi still had no good idea for where to go with this considering that no shinobi rule of Minato. He is hoping that he could figure it out with enough analyzation. "Wait! I know."

Kakashi slipped in a disc, settling back on the couch, mask back in place. The music for The Wedding Date came on. Hopefully this would be suitable for the blonde's taste, unsure of whether or not he would like this sort of film, though guessed it's better to try it out to see the reaction he would receive than prolong the amount of indecision within him. Feeling comfortable within the jinchurriki's presence as per usual, he wondered why very few aside from himself are kind to him. Naruto has never shown an ounce of malice akin to the demon's ferocity.

"I like this," murmured Naruto, getting comfortable before starting to watch the movie that Kakashi put on.

Kakashi watched in silence, half concentrating, half distracted by thoughts of Naruto. Peeking out of the corner of his eye, he admitted Naruto is definitely very handsome. So, this shouldn't be this difficult. Why is it for him anyways no matter how much he tried to rationalize it? While Naruto watched he did have thoughts of Kakashi as well. There seemed to be the feeling of being watched grow, but the blonde knew it's just Kakashi and no one else.

At the end of the movie, Kakashi stood, "Well, it's getting late. Thank you for an enjoyable evening, Naruto."

"Um, you'r welcome. I should be the one thanking you," pouted Naruto, getting up to move off of the couch, feeling a little awkward again since he isn't sure what to do now although then he had an idea.

Stepping over to Kakashi he gave him a quick peck, "I left you a book. Hehe, see you around."

The blonde then trotted out of the Hatake house to carefully get back to his apartment. For some reason or another, he felt absurdly giddy as if he's almost like on cloud nine. Kakashi stood there, staring at nothing. He knew, at that moment, that everything he had succumbed to in this life, losing his mother, then his father, failing Obito, inadvertently helping Rin with her suicide, that none of that was as shitty as what had just happened. He had just fallen in love with Naruto.

()()()()()()

After accepting the offer from Orochimaru he had headed to where he had been told to go. Somehow he had been taken outside of Konoha. The area still had a calm vibe about it although there is an eerie undertone to it. This didn't bother the Uchiha in the slightest bit. Keeping in mind he should be wary around the snake Sanin he kept up his guard.

"Worried?" hissed Orochimaru, enjoying the uneasiness of the Uchiha, finding it all too amusing.

"No, of course not," said Sasuke simply in response even though he's lying through his teeth.

Orochimaru slithered behind Sasuke, putting his lips to Sasuke's ear. In a whisper, "You dont lie very well."

Stiffening by being caught, he grimaced, "I suppose I don't."

"We can work on that, too," Orochimaru eyed the Uchiha up and down appreciatively. Opening a door, gesturing for him to enter.

Shivering, Sasuke went inside. He didn't really know for certain what he meant by that, but he can't go back now. It's not in his nature to go backwards after making up his mind about something. Besides, he promised to himself that he would see this through to the end. What he walks into is a small room with spartan sparse decor.

"I will come for you later… Get comfortable for now," as the door closed, Sasuke heard a light chuckle.

One of his brows twitched in annoyance. Looking around the room he noticed it seemed alright. Settling down against the wall he thought back to what his older brother had told him. One day he'll show him that he's not foolish because he will eventually find out the truth of what really happened. A little while later, there's a knock at the door.

Getting up, he went to open it, "Yes?"

Orochimaru stood there with a tray in one hand with food on it, "Hungry?"

"Yeah," answered the Uchiha, stepping aside unless he's supposed to follow him.

Orochimaru came in, setting the tray down, "You must keep up your strength."

"Hn, true," agreed Sasuke, going over to sit down.

There's ramen and sushi on the plate. Orochimaru said nothing, studying the dark haired male while he ate. This is all for him after all. Besides, the serpentine male isn't hungry at the moment. Merely he would observe, knowing the Uchiha must have many questions. All would be answered in due time. It didn't bother him being watched. Eating the meal he wondered what would happen while being here within Orochimaru's clutches.

"Well, would you like to know my plans?" The amber eyed male asked, licking his lips.

"Hn, yes, I would," answered Sasuke, interested to know what they are in great detail as he had finished eating.

"Well, I will help you become stronger, to defeat your brother. I may need some of your cells for my experiments. In time, you will become my lover," explained the Sanin to him, knowing it's a hefty price in return he's asking for except he knows Sasuke is more than capable of accepting such a contract.

"Alright," is all Sasuke said in response, knowing it's better to accept what rolls his way in life than worrying over little things that might make him worried or anything of that nature.

"No fighting this?" Orochimaru inquired, intrigued by this reaction

"No, I see no reason why I should," answered Sasuke with a light twinge of indignance in his voice.

"Heh, heh…good," stated the Otokage,standing. Sleep well, for tomorrow will be hard."

"Hn, I will," is all the Uchiha said in response although he didn't know for certain how much sleep he would receive with a few things cluttering the recesses of his mind.

()()()()()

At the outskirts of Konoha, the Kazekage had decided to visit the Leaf on business. When he arrived he went to the Tower first to get the business needed over and done with. it had been a simple discussion in his opinion concerning the Akatsuki and other matters. When he finished he had heard there's a few good places to go to. Considering it he had accidentally run into a brunette haired male.

Catching the other male before he could stagger backwards, "It hadn't been my intention to literally run into someone today..."

Kiba shrugged it off, "It's okay."

"Are you ok?" asked the redhead upon seeing the upset look in the Inuzuka's eyes, a few swirls of sand rising around him lazily since Shukaku didn't seem too active at the moment.

Kiba shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so. I was shot down by a guy I liked."

"That's a shame. You are rather attractive," smirked Gaara, releasing the brunette from his grasp.

Kiba sized up the red head appreciatively, having sniffed him to sense no threat from him though there's some definite hardness from him, "Well, the night is young..."

"Yes, it is. What about it?" asked Gaara, amused by being looked over.

"Do you want to go get some ramen?" Offered Kiba, not wanting to pass up a good opportunity when he sees it.

"Hmm, sure," agreed Gaara, walking with him to the approximate location.

Upon entering the establishment, they are given two glasses of water along with two menus. The girl winked at them as she went to the kitchen. Setting his gourd down beside where he sat, Gaara looked at the menu. Taking a few sips of water, he eventually relaxed. Rarely did he ever do so because of his position in life, having few moments in between his work to actually unwind. In the menatime, Kiba studied the male, trying to understand what's different about him compared to all of the rest.

"Looking for something in particular?" questioned the Kazekage with a small smirk, placing his menu down after figuring out what he wanted.

"Trying to place the smell," admitted the brunette sheepishly.

"What do I smell like?" asked Gaara coyly with a flicker of amusement in his seafoam green eyes. "To me you smell like dogs and woods."

"Freedom and bondage," Kiba admitted truthfully

"Oh?" asked Gaara, intrigued by the answer. "The latter you must be feeling from Shukaku... I'm not sure where the smell of freedom would come from..."

"The sand? The desert would be so freeing," admitted the hazel eyed male as he had always wanted to see the dunes.

"I could show it to you sometime," offered Gaara. "I'm from Suna."

"Really?" Kiba perked up, remembering the red head from the chunin exams, but hadn't paid too close attention.

"Of course. I am the Kazekage after all. So, it wouldn't be difficult for it to be arranged," assured Gaara smoothly.

Kiba smiled in response, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Gaara as the waitress came by again and gave her his order of shrimp ramen.

Kiba started wolfing down his food, happy for the prospects in front of him. It made up for being upset earlier for having not been able to be with Naruto. Being with the Kazekage is a whole new possibility all together. It could open up some doors that he didn't know were there to begin with even though he didn't know how this would play out exactly. It amused him how it seemed easy to please Kiba. Eating his food he did appreciate the nice blend of spices in it.

Afterwards, Kiba paid for their meal, "Well, I need to get back to check on Akamaru. He is sick."

"I could go with you if you'd like," offered Gaara, placing his gourd back on his back. "Dogs aren't difficult to handle."

"Sure," Kiba agreed before warning him. "But if Akamaru doesn't like you then you're out."

"Agreed," nodded Gaara, making sure their meal had been paid before returning to Kiba's home.

Kiba went in, nuzzling the large dog who's sleeping until Kiba came in. Nuzzling Akamaru, Akamaru gave a happy, but congested yip, pulling Kiba into a furry hug. Looking over at Gaara, he sniffed a few times, then settled down with Kiba. Thusly, Gaara sat beside them, but not too close. reaching over he petted the fluffy dog gently. Akamaru reminded him of Shukaku although perhaps not as nice since Shukaku can be a little aggressive even though he means well. Akamaru pulled a fluffy paw around Gaara, pulling him into a cuddle pile as well. Chuckling lightly, he took off his gourd to set it on the ground. Patting Akamaru's head lightly he didn't mind much of being in a cuddle pile. It felt nice. Soon enough, Kiba's snoring lightly, as is Akamaru.

"Perhaps being here won't be so bad..."

()()()()()()()

In another part of Konoha, Neji exited the Hyuga compound. He's supposed to meet up with the team about some training and then they are supposed to prepare to go out on a mission the next day. Inwardly, he worried of what this could be about. They hadn't been debriefed yet on all of the details. Shikamaru walked out, meeting up with the Hyuga, seeing him relaxed Neji mroe so than anything else ever could.

" It's going to be a four team mission," stated the tactician, falling in step with his boyfriend.

"Good," grinned Neji, relieved by hearing this.

"That'll help since I doubt Tenten and I alone can handle our sensei and Lee's…..enthusiasm…"

"Naruto and Kakashi will be going with us too," informed Shikamaru, causing Neji to raise a brow, not expecting this as he hadn't been told until this precise moment. "Can you handle Naruto's ... enthusiasm?"

"He's better than Lee and Guy-sensei combined," replied Neji with a sweatdrop. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Ready?" He said, looking over his shoulder after stepping into the training grounds, thinking this could prove to be interesting.

"Always," assured Neji without an ounce of hesitation, following his lover into the training grounds where the others would hopefully be waiting on them although Kakashi seemed to be no where to be seen.

"Ugh, he's late again," muttered the blonde in annoyance, sitting on the ground as he had showed up relatively on time.

Kakashi popped up about ten minutes later, "Sorry, there was a butterfly that seemed lost, so I had to direct it on the path of life."

"A butterfly?" scowled Naruto. "Now you're just making stuff up."

"Kakashi, you're joining us? That's great. We'll power through with youth," said Guy, pleased to have his rival involved. "You know what the mission is, right?"

"Of course, Guy. I daresay that we will be victorious," agreed the silver haired Jounin, appeasing the other man this one time.

"Yep," grinned Guy, excited to go on this mission especially with his rival.

Naruto looked over at his former sensei. he wondered what exactly is between them. Going on. This mission will be good. Why? Well, he didn't know for sure just yet, but he will given enough time. Kakashi looked over at Naruto, then nodded, pleased to see the jinchurriki had come on time with the others.

"So, Sasuke Uchiha has went missing; we believe with Orochimaru is the culprit. The mission is to determine why he left, if it was voluntary, and what the plans are. This is a level S mission," explained Kakashi to the rest of the group accompanying them on this.

"It's not hard to figure out why the teme went. He probably wanted power or something," shrugged Naruto, getting up. "Sounds like it'll be a fun mission though."

"Hn, perhaps," mused Neji, knowing this is concerning to know.

Shikamaru stared ahead, planning his moves as the group set off. All have their own thoughts to take privy to, knowing whatever conclusion they're met with is one they'll either accept or reject. The concern weighing on the former sensei's in the group is if they may or may not run into any Akatsuki considering they have the Nine Tails in their team going outside of the protective walls of Konoha.

()()()()()()()()

After an uneventful day of travelling, the group settled down. They all made camp for the night. Shikamaru set up a tent. He looked at Neji, crawling inside. Assuming he would join him, he hoped that he would. Noticing the look, Neji went to his boyfriend as he joined him in the tent. Laying down beside him, he wondered how precisely this mission would pan out knowing how the Uchiha is.

Shikamaru lay, rolling to face Neji, "This is such a drag. It's going to be difficult."

"True... Will it even be worth it? We both know Sasuke probably went willingly," sighed Neji, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Even I can agree this will be troublesome.."

"Such a drag," grumbled Shikamaru, snuggling up to Neji. "Better sleep now."

"Mmm, yeah," murmured Neji, wrapping an arm around him to hold him close before drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kakashi looked around, realizing everyone else had gotten into tents, seeing that Naruto's the only one else who hadn't, "I will take watch. You go rest."

"You need sleep too," pointed out Naruto.

"Heh, heh, I will be fine," he reassured sheepishly.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto, not sure if he is or isn't convinced.

Kakashi swallowed, hard, not being able to afford sleeping in the same tent with Naruto, "I'll-"

"You will rest!" Guy exclaimed. "Rock and I will watch, we have meditated!"

"Do you just not want to sleep with me?" teased Naruto cheekily.

"Yep, Guy-sensei and I'll keep watch," spoke up Lee.

"You snore." is all he said to Naruto, slipping off his jacket and shirt after going into the tent, quickly stripping down to his boxers, crawling under the covers.

"So?" pouted Naruto, doing the same before lying down. "You do too."

Kakashi rolled away from Naruto, as he hardened from seeing the nubile youth strip, "Ha, ha, I do not."

"Oh really?" asked Naruto, doubting him. "Do you sleep with your mask on?"

"Sometimes," Kakashi wanted to grab the youth and shake him or kiss him, something to shut him up.

"Ok," Naruto curled up, wondering if everything would be ok, worried about Sasuke's situation along with his own.

"Naruto, I am not mad," Kakashi could hear the pain in the blonde's voice and it bothered Kakashi, more than he wanted to admit.

"Oh, um sorry," said Naruto, not sure what else to say.

Kakashi sat up, turning to face Naruto, "Why should you be sorry?"

Figuring if he's direct then perhaps Naruto would leave him alone, "Look, Naruto, I am...developing feelings towards you. I have to distance myself from you."

"Oh," said Naruto, saddened by this although managed to hide it fairly well. "If you have to."

"Yes. I do. I promised your father," Kakashi didn't want to think about a future without Naruto in it, but he knew he had to.

Looking away, Naruto really didn't say anything to that. What could he really say? Yeah, he could tell him how he felt, but with being told this it just felt like it would be nearly impossible to do so. It didn't feel like he should with how clearly Kakashi had made himself known to him that he didn't want to be in such a closeness with him of all people. It also gave him reason as to why he shouldn't disclose himself to others, inwardly sighing in disappointment. In turn, Kakashi's heart felt like it's breaking. He didnt realize the depth of his feelings for Naruto. Sitting up, he reached for some sake to dull this pain.

"Do you want some?" he asked Naruto with his back to him.

"No," replied Naruto glumly, knowing that stuff would just act up on him or Kurama, just feeling depressed right now of being pushed away.

Kakashi nodded, pulling his mask down to drink. He commenced to downing most of the bottle of sake until he got a pleasant buzz of numbness. Putting the bottle away, he laid down to drift off to sleep.

"Why am I not enough?" is all Naruto said before getting up to leave the tent, walking slightly away from the campsite although not too far until he's behind a tree to finally just break down, doubting that Kakashi had even heard him.

Kakashi lay there, having heard Naruto. He fought with himself. Creeping out of the tent, keeping out of the Bruce Lee wannabes' sight, after having slipped on pants. Tracking Naruto, he knelt next to the jinchurriki, pulling him into his arms. He would be damned if he let the blonde hurt himself over something as silly as this. Besides, he would hate himself for him being the reason behind it.

"You are enough, Naruto. I just promised your father," he murmured into Naruto's ear.

"I know," he said quietly, reluctantly accepting the hug.

Kakashi held him a bit longer, "C'mon, come to bed."

"Why?" he asked, knowing Kakashi would still distance himself from him no matter what so he didn't see a point, most likely have a talk with Kurama whenever he did sleep.

"Because, I want you to take care of yourself. I also want you to find someone to make you happy," admitted Kakashi, thinking that he wouldn't be the best fit for him.

"I don't want to find someone. I just want you," said Naruto simply since he didn't know any other way to really say how he truly felt about him.

Kakashi couldn't respond. Staring at Naruto, he knew that he needed to get up to walk away. The simplicity and emotion in Naruto's voice short circuited his brain as well as the sake. Therefore, he did the most natural thing in the world, he cupped Naruto's face, leaning in to claim those lips he had been dreaming of as his own. Naruto kissed back, having wanted this for so long. The feeling sent pleasant tingles down his spine. Kakashi leaned into the kiss, pulling Naruto to him, intensifying the kiss as he ran his hands up Naruto's spine, running a hand through Naruto's hair tenderly. Naruto moaned softly with feeling it deepen to a more intense degree. Holding onto Kakashi, he had to break it to catch his breath. Kakashi's face is flushed along with his breathing heavy.

"Naruto, I-" the copycat didnt know what to say, his mind seemed to be a haze of sake, love, and desire all in a jumbled hot mess.

"What is it?" purred Naruto, panting lightly although looked up at Kakashi.

"I don't know," Kakashi admitted, leaning in and kissing Naruto again.

Kissing him back, Naruto didn't mind that answer. He had Kakashi. That's all he cared about along with the passionate moment between them. It's a time he's dreamt about for such a long time ago, feeling exhilaration shoot through him long with a volley of other emotions. What happened from here on out would be a mystery, unsure if they would vitalize a stronger bond between them or cast it all aside.

()()()()()

At the hideout where Sasuke is he had been meditating at the area he had been given to train in. With his eyes closed, he hadn't noticed that the certain individual who had taken him here is approaching him. It's not until he spoke that he acknowledged his presence nearby. The emotions he felt around him confused the Uchiha straight down to the core, unsure of how to act upon it. Noe one including his brother had given him advice as to how to handle touchy feely type of sensations.

"They are coming," Hissed Orochimaru, walking up.

"I know," stated Sasuke, opening his eyes due to having been broken out of his trance.

"They must be concerned...they have sent some of their best, including the jinchurriki and the copycat," Orochimaru mused, eyeing the Uchiha approvingly.

"Hmm, perhaps," shrugged Sasuke, noticing the look. "Why should I care though?"

"I don't know if you should. But they will probably try to convert you," Orochimaru extended a hand to him.

"That's cute," smirked Sasuke, eyeing the hand for a split second or two before accepting it.

"Come, there are cells to be collected, and training to be had," purred the Sanin, pleased of the other male's progress so far within his hold.

"Hn, ok," agreed Sasuke, not looking forward to the cells, but definitely for the training.

Understanding why he had to get the cells Orochimaru needed did help. But the process it's done in isn't exactly pleasant. At least there's the training to look forward to. After the extraction process by Kobito, Orochimaru looked to Sasuke, having a few plans sorted out for him pertaining to some other training aside from the usual type he has to go through.

"Now to your training," smirked the amber eyed male, idly wondering as to how the oncoming team would be handled even though he's not particularly worried about it.

"Good," nodded Sasuke, glad to get the process done with for the day, getting up after the open vein had been cleaned and bandaged.

Orochimaru took Sasuke to a vacant room. Hissing quietly as several snakes slithered out, "Control them… Show me how strong you are, darling. I know you won't disappoint me at all…"

"I will," assured Sasuke, before creating a hiss of his own to have the snakes move, one of them crawling up to coil around his arm and up to his neck.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow appreciatively, "Perhaps you are a natural…"

"Heh, maybe or I've just been around you too much," smirked Sasuke, petting the head of the snake lightly.

Orochimaru grinned appreciatively, "Perhaps so… Would you like to have dinner later?"

"Sure, sounds good," replied Sasuke to the offer, not afraid although relaxed with the snake around him.

"Well, then, you'll have to find me," said the serpentine man before he left, ten more snakes slithering out in his departure.

"Ok then," hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to locate him.

The snakes slithered towards him. Watching the snakes he wondered what exactly he should do about them. They raised up, ready to hiss, venom dripping off of their lethal incisors.

He heard Orochimaru's voice slither on the wind, "You'll have to learn how to control them all."

Nodding, Sasuke made a hiss. Hopefully this would work. He didn't know if he'd be able to do it since he had never worked on more than three snakes before. After a while, he managed to control them except it's only by then he started to feel exhausted. He had to sit down when he eventually accomplished it. At least he did it instead of giving up. The door opened when he's done.

Kobito clapped his hands, "Well done, my Master said you can join him to dine now."

"Thanks," Sasuke got up wearily, following the ex-medic to where Orochimaru would be waiting for him.

Orochimaru could be seen sitting, waiting on the Uchiha's arrival, "Well done. Much quicker than I thought you would've completed that particular task."

"It wasn't easy, but I did it," is all Sasuke said before sitting down, feeling exhausted mentally, but not physically to the same extent.

Orochimaru lifted a tray where there's a variety of suchi, sashimi, and ramen. He motioned to the tray. Noticing the spread, Sasuke used his chopsticks to retrieve a piece of sushi, eating it. Dining with the Sanin isn't too bad. At least he managed to impress the man.

"So, what is your true ultimate goal?" asked the amber eyed man, watching Sasuke intently.

"To find my brother to ask him what really happened to cause the massacre," explained Sasuke after swallowing the succulent morsel.

"Hn, well that means you would have to find him and his Akatsuki brethren," mused Orochimaru, figuring it would come to this eventually.

"Yep, shouldn't be too hard if Naruto is away from Konoha. He'll be bait," mused Sasuke in response.

"True. They do want the jinchurriki," agreed the other man, knowing all too well of the infamous organization's intentions along with their goals.

"Indeed.. the only way to really get them is if they're away from their village," noted Sasuke, taking another piece of food to munch on.

"Well, after you have some mastery of the snakes, then we can search as well if you would like," offered Orochimaru to him.

"sounds good," replied Sasuke, liking the sound of this plan.

Orochimaru smiled, continuing to eat, as eyes watched them from the shadows. Those would belong to someone both of them know all too well. Although neither of the two men noticed that they're being watched. It would all just be a matter of time…

()()()()()()

Back in Konoha,Gaara jerked awake as if sensing danger. Shukaku had woken him too as if knowing something is wrong. Kiba's still asleep along with Akamaru in a big fluffy pile. Gaara wrote a hasty note explaining that he needed to go find Naruto to warn him. he promised to be back soon along with admitting that he loves him as he can tel this is the one meant to be his mate. Placing a hand on Kiba's head he really didn't want to go. But his sense of duty needing to be done took more priority over it.

"I'll be back," whispered Gaara as he made sure the note is in sight when Kiba would wake up before putting on his gourd after quietly managing to slip out of the pile without waking either, putting on his gourd and then heading out.

 _Hopefully we're not too late_ , thought Gaara as he walked swiftly out of Konoha's gates with sand whirling around him in a torrent as he then began to flash step from tree to tree.

 _You're being followed by someone, cub,_ piped up Shukaku, also informing his container that he's closing in on Naruto's current location, unsure of who it is exactly that's following them.

"Oh shit," hissed Gaara under his breath, trying to see if he could lose whoever had been following him.

Suddenly, there's the sound of barking as Kiba tackled him, "Why'd you leave? And dont you know Akamaru and I are the best trackers there are?"

"Um, I left you a note. I need to find Naruto and warn him about the Akatsuki," said Gaara, getting up from being knocked down.

"Right! So Akamaru and I can find him. Hop on," Kiba said, crawling on the giant beast to then offer a hand to the sandman.

"I found him, but it's what I sense that worries me," muttered Gaara, getting onto the big dog's back behind Kiba.

"What do you sense?" asked the Inuzuka as Akamaru took off, tracking.

"Extremely strong chakra," answered Gaara, creating a sand barrier around them as they moved just in case.

"From who?" Kiba said, on high alert, sniffing as well.

"Akatsuki," stated Gaara, tensing while he kept on watch.

"Shit," Kiba whispered, the hairs on his neck standing on end.

"Yep," grimaced Gaara.

That strong chakra that the Kazekage had felt is not far from where they are at the moment. Actually, it's almost right on top of them. As the black cloaks swooped down, darkness descended on the trio.

()()()()()

Sensing something is off, Naruto woke up. Heading out of the tent, he could tell Kurama is distressed. Sensing the other jinchurriki in the area he wanted to go help Gaara even if it would come at the cost of his own safety. Kakashi woke up, a dull throb to his head.

Slipping on his mask and headband, he called after Naruto, "What is it?" as

"Gaara's in trouble," answered Naruto, wanting to go after him, but hesitated.

"We have to complete the mission, Naruto. We can send Neji and Shikamaru to help Gaara," Kakashi offered, not wanting to put the blonde in unnecessary peril.

"I know," glared Naruto, perplexed since he and Gaara are like brothers, feeling obligated to go help him.

"If it is the Akatsuki then they probably expect you to come help, so we need to keep you away," Shikamaru stated as the rest of the members packed quickly as Shikamaru looked to Neji. "Let's go?"

"Right," nodded Neji, going with his boyfriend to go attend to the problem to leave the others to go after Sasuke to continue on with the mission even to Naruto's frustration.

The two went to go see to Gaara's situation while the rest went onwards with the current mission on hand. Within mere moments, Neji and Shikamaru arrived on the scene although there didn't seem to be a battle occuring, confusing them both. Shikamaru held back in the shadows, analyzing the situation from afar. Neji stayed out of sight as well until he felt it necessary for him to help out. Standing his ground, Gaara got off of Akamaru with his sand whirling around him in a near storm.

"What do you want?" hissed Gaara, knowing they're after him and the other jinchurriki.

"I am not playing this game," grumbled a lilac haired male with a large three pronged scythe on his back. "Can I have the dog boy for Lord Jashin?"

"No," said his partner with brunette hair and a stitched up face. "He won't amount to any money... So, I doubt he's worth giving him to your so called god, Hidan..."

"Hey! Don't hate on Jashin." Huffing, Hidan turned. "Let's get the strawberry and be done with this."

"Hmm, we'll see. Yes, might as well get him. The other pair should be finding the fox," mused Kakuzu.

"I'm not a strawberry," growled Gaara, sand writhing angrily around him at the threat within punching distance.

"Come on already, Kakazu!" Whined the Jashinist.

"Yes, I know," said Kakuzu as the battle began to uprise in full swing.

_Naruto, be safe… I don't know if we'll get out of this in one piece or be captured. If it's the latter of the two then…well, I hope that you don't end up in the same hole that I'm in._

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie two! I hope you all enjoyed how things progressed this time along with the pairs. It'll definitely be interesting for y'all to see what happens whenever the next chappie is finished to then be put out here.**

**Hmm, so, hopefully y'all enjoy the ships along with how they're being written and such. It's going to be fun how the plans continue from here on out. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out whenever I have it finished as per usual. Anyways, enough of me blathering on. Until next time please remember to review loves!**


	3. Ember

**A/N: Hey y'all! It's Marcus here with the next chappie of A Hokage's Promise. Hmm, interesting things will go on again as per usual in the content you find on this page. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Your feedback is always appreciated.**

**Chapter 3: Ember**

"Hn, seems like the search party stopped," mused Sasuke at noticing strong chakra is afoot meaning there might be the people he had been waiting to show up.

"That is Akatsuki signatures," confirmed Orochimaru, standing calmly after verifying it for him to reassure that he's not wrong in his deduction.

"Yep," noted Sasuke, but wasn't sure if any of them would be his brother while there's also the feeling of something watching them that bothered him as well.

Orochimaru strode out the door, waiting to meet his old…comrades. Curiosity peaked, he thought he recognized which ones had come to engage with the jinchurriki, wondering if they would even succeed with their so called mission. Sasuke went out as well, but stil wondered what could've been watching them... Oh well. Nothing he could do about it now, but he would keep it in mind. At least the search party wouldn't have to go far now to locate him with him going straight towards them. Arriving out into the fray of battle, he surveyed the scene in front of them both for a split moment or so. Kakashi spied Orochimaru, and Sasuke, grabbing Naruto's shoulder to stop him from rushing forward. Noticing that he's been held back, Naruto looked around to see that Sasuke and Orochimaru had come out into the open. Kakashi eyed Orochimaru, who eyed him back in return.

"Ahh, the copycat has come... perhaps to learn to copy greatness?" He stepped up, setting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he smirked.

Guy turned about then, noticing two Akatsuki had arrived. Taking the rest of the team, he went to fight those two. But those two seemed to be fighting with Gaara, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru. That left Kakashi and Naruto dealing with who they are currently looking for and whoever else. Sasuke didn't mind the close proximity between him and Orochimaru. Having a snake coil around his arm, he watched the two Konoha ninjas carefully. Both he knows all too well.

"I assume you were looking for me," stated The Uchiha to a few of his former comrades.

"Yes. Our mission was to determine where you were, if you went willingly, and assess the threat to Konoha," said the silverette evenly, watching both dark demons carefully.

"Yes, I went with him willingly," confirmed Sasuke. "If I'm a threat to Konoha...well, that depends on what I find out when I find my brother."

Kakashi said nothing, having been informed of the truth recently, "Sasuke, I believe you. We will leave, but I will say this. If you become a threat to the Leaf then I will defend the village to the death. If you become a threat to Naruto..I will take you out myself even if I have to go through your lover to do so...and even if I have to defeat death itself."

"If you do die then I'll go on a rampage and make sure you pay for it," interjected Naruto seriously.

"Hn, understood," smirked Sasuke, impressed that the dobe had some fire within him.

Orochimaru squeezed Sasuke's shoulder, saying nothing, amused by the play unfolding in front of him, "Come now, Sasuke, before the Akatsuki back up gets here.."

Orochimaru turned to go back into the compound, having a few ideas in mind as to where to go with the said Uchiha. It amused him of Kakashi's words, finding some sincerity within them. It seemed that he finally had something to fight for after the demise of his former sensei and teammates. It would interest him to see how long this lasts until he eventually loses Naruto as well, knowing sooner or later Kurama will be released whether it's on the container's accord or the beast's, having recalled a few tidbits from the past.

"Right," Sasuke gave one last parting glance with the snake on his shoulder poking its tongue out at them before he heads back into the building after his so called partner.

Orochimaru smirked after the door closed, "Kakashi is very assuming, isn't he?"

"Or just very observant," shrugged Sasuke, wondering what would happen now even though he wanted to go see which Akatsuki members are out there, but none are of the chakra signature he's looking for in particular.

"Hn," Orochimaru acknowledged, turning to shove Sasuke against the wall, kissing him fiercely.

Not expecting the sudden spurt of passion, the Uchiha pressed back to respond to the kiss. While it had been unexpected it's more than welcomed. Orochimaru nipped at the Uchiha's lip, pressing against the male. Humming, he pulled back, eyeing the younger man in an appealing manner, pleased to see the flickers within his eyes, having learned throughout the years of how to read an Uchiha through their icy resolve, planning someday soon to break through his seemingly impenetrable armor.

"Mmmm, Kakashi may be onto something for once it seems," he purred thoughtfully.

"Heh, probably," panted out Sasuke lightly, a light shade of pastel pink coated his cheeks from feeling the other male pressed against him firmly.

"Enough for today...I have to keep you wanting," smirked, the Sanin, slithering into the darkness of his home, knowing it won't be long until he makes his claim.

()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, outside in the fray of battle…, Kakashi and Naruto went to re-group with the rest of their party. A few leagues away the backup for Hidan and Kakuzu is approaching on the back of a clay bird. It'll be interesting to the now approaching duo how the others will react to their arrival, knowing having them in sync with the other pair meant trouble.

"Hopefully the Jashinist will not be without his head again, hmph," muttered Deidara, zeroing in on the location.

"Yes, well, hurry. I don't want people waiting on me….or waiting on others, brat," the Puppeteer groused sullenly.

"Yes oh mighty Master, un," replied Deidara, rolling his eyes as he threw some of his clay spiders down onto the earth below before landing after a few more moments give or take.

As Shikamaru and Neji had been battling Hidan and Kakazu, Kakashi slipped his mask down. Engaging with Kakazu as well, doing his best to keep Naruto safe from their clutches during all of this. However, as the battle started, Sasori sighed, making their presences known to the rest of the shinobi here.

"This is boring and a waste of time," slipping a bag out of his cloak, he crossed his wrists, clapped his hands together, and then crossed his hands, releasing a mist which formed into a hard rain...knocking out the shinobi from the Leaf in a concise procession.

"Hmm, not bad, hmph," noted the blonde, doing the grunt work of getting the jinchurriki to place bindings on including a chakra chain to ensure they wouldn't be able to use their jutsu or draw power from their beast. "Should I get any of the others that are knocked out to bring back, un?"

"The copycat. We can get his eye if we can't break him. The others are of no use," answered Sasori, watching his partner do all of the grunt work.

"Hey! I want a sacrifice!" whined Hidan.

"Ok, hmph," nodded Deidara before doing the same thing he did to the jinchurriki to Kakashi with binding him before loading the cargo onto his bird.

"We'll find someone on the way," Kakuzu told him. "We have to head back now, Hidan. We can't leave the leader waiting longer than necessary."

"You better get me a damn good one then," Hidan kicked the bodies of the shinobi before yelling at Deidra, "Hey, get us a bird too!"

"You can walk though, hmph," countered Deidara, readjusting his bird's size to accomodate the cargo and to ensure it would also fit him and Sasori on it as well.

"But it will take longer!" whined the lavender haired male.

"Danna, do I really need to do this, un?" asked the blonde to his partner, growing a little annoyed at the Jashinist.

"We do need to get back, the leader is waiting," deadpanned Sasori, used to the other male's antics.

"Ugh, fine, hmph," groaned Deidara in annoyance before making another one. "There, happy?"

Hidan jumped on, "He could have been black."

"I could've made you walk," stated Deidara, not very happy about having to appease Hidan to make him stop whining, waiting for Sasori to join him.

Sasori climbed on, "Let's go. I hate to make people wait."

"Right, un," and then they were off to head back to Amegakure.

()()()()()

The light seemed to be oh so bright. Very, very bright indeed. Kakashi turned his head, trying to get his bearings. When he did, he noticed that he's in a cell. Naruto and Gaara are in similar cells as well within the Akatsuki's dungeons which are located on the very bottom floor of the base that goes a few feet below ground.

"Shit," hissed the Jounin, standing, his head spinning. "Naruto."

"Huh?" asked the blonde, slowly coming back to consciousness until he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. "Oh, this isn't good."

"Nope," agreed Gaara irritably.

He asked in concern, knowing their situation is rather dire, "Naruto, Gaara, are you both okay?"

"Yeah, we are," assured the Kazekage.

"The stuff that knocked us out was pretty strong," noted Naruto, noticing they're in a dank cell in what smells like the Akatsuki base.

Kakashi realized all his weapons had been taken, but at least he's still clothed. He wondered what they wanted with him. It disturbed him to think of all the possibilities behind the reasoning for him being here compared to the other two. He feared he knew what they wanted with the jinchurriki at least except not with him, unsure of how all of this would unfold, hoping he can figure a way out for them all soon enough before it's too late. Gaara and Naruto noticed the same had happened to them. They're also unable to access their beast's chakra.

"What are we going to do?" Grumbled the blonde, looking down at his feet, feeling bad for all of them, knowing it's his and Gaara's fault for getting Kakashi mixed up in all of this while the Akatsuki are truly more after them than anyone else.

Suddenly, black robes appeared in their vision. Red clouds swirling, snapping both the blonde's and redhead's attention to who had come for them. Both shared a look between them, knowing if they ever managed to get free then they would fight tooth and nail to be away from this type of place. What worried them both is what would happen to Kurama and Shukaku the longer they stayed.

"Naruto," a gruffer voice stated. "Come with me."

The elder Uchiha eyed the jinchurriki with mere apathy as he opened the door. The chakra chains leaped to his hands, having various intentions for both of them, but wanting to speak with the Nine Tails first than either of the other two captives. Gulping, Naruto went to follow him, hoping Kakashi and Gaara would be ok. Somehow, he knows eventually this would happen with being caught. This had been a moment he had been dreading, but went with him anyways knowing he didn't really have a choice. The other member there which is Deidara opened the cell where Kakashi is before grabbing the chakra chain attached to him.

"You're coming with me, Hatake, un," said the bomber artist, just following the orders he's been given.

Taking Naruto to a spare room, Itachi shut the door, leading Naruto to a seat, "Naruto, the leaders don't want to extract the beast from you if you will join us. So...join us or you'll face the fate of extraction…"

"Wait, why?" asked Naruto in confusion.

Itachi sighed, figuring this would happen, knowing it wouldn't be as easy as he thought it would be, "You're more powerful alive than dead."

"Oh," Naruto thought over this before giving him his answer. "Ok, I'll join."

"Good. Kakashi might not die now thanks to your compliance. I know you've encountered my foolish little brother…. He'll come for me in due course… But I fear how he'll react when he finds out what really happened on that fateful day…"

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie three! Hopefully y'all enjoyed what happened this time. It's definitely a fun story to revise and such. Hopefully y'all like the progression, how the characters are written, etc. along with how things will play out from here.**

**The next chappie will be out shortly. Hopefully it won't be too long of a wait. Until then please remember to review loves!**


	4. Echo

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of A Hokage's Promise. Hmmm, things seem to be heating up a bit… Well, that's to be expected of course. It'll be interesting for y'all to see what happens from this point onwards. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. You feedback is always appreciated.**

**Chapter 4: Echo**

Glaring at the Uchiha, Naruto went with him to where he's being led to. In the midst of all of this, Deidara took Kakashi to an empty room. Setting him down he turned his attention to him. He would be blunt about this, knowing his partner didn't want to wait forever on him to finish up. The last thing he wanted is to get scolded by Sasori yet again. The time before last he had used his iron sand on him. It had taken what felt like almost ages to get it all out of his system. It shuddered him down to the core when such memories tried coming to the surface, brushing them aside to focus on the task at hand.

"Ok, so here's the deal about what's going on, un. We don't want to extract Kurama or Shukaku from their vessels. We want them to join. If that Uchiha scum did his job right then he should've gotten Naruto to agree. We see the same value in strength and skill in you, hmph. So, do you want to join or die?" explained the flamboyant artist hastily, being blunt about the whole thing.

"I'll never join you. Death would be welcome compared to joining the level of your scum," sneered Kakashi in response.

"Oh? So, you don't want to protect Naruto, un?" taunted Deidara, knowing what would get under his skin.

Kakashi stared calmly at Deidra as fear pricked at his heart, "Naruto can protect himself. Besides, if I turned to what I detest then I wouldn't be worthy of being around him."

"But he's already agreed," smirked Deidara, interested to see how far it'd take until Kakashi would crack. "Would you really be willing to break a promise to die instead of staying with Naruto?"

"I'd have to have Naruto tell me that himself. Sorry, but I don't believe a word you say," he knows that he's playign with fired although he doesn't mind getting burned in the pursuit of keeping the jinchurriki safe even if it's at the stake of his own life.

"Then I'll go get him. You stay here, un," snickered Deidara before leaving for a few moments to see if he could find the Uchiha to explain the situation, knowing he wouldn't be pleased with him even though this would be the only way to go about it to ensure they wouldn't encounter any more resistance.

Itachi heard the loud blonde coming down the hallway. Sighing, he realized there would now be two loud blondes. Hs here instead of only one. Sure, one of them he could handle without any issues, bu two is going to be a handful. Fortunately, he has plenty of practice dealign with difficult people considering with how his brother is like; especially when he was younger.

Looking up at Deidra when he approached, he asked evenly, "Where is Hatake?"

"I need Naruto for a moment. Kakashi won't crack unless he helps," said Deidara simply. "That and well...Sasori hasn't taught me his torture methods for interrogation yet, hmph."

Itachi nodded, handing the chain to Deidara, putting his trust in the bomber for once. Hopefully he wouldn't disappoint him. From his performances in the past, Itachi knows all too well it should be fine. the comment about Sasori's methods did amuse him, wondering if he would teach him any of them; especially with how they're created. Seeing how the two act around one another reminds him a bit of how he and Kisame are except different. Still, the sentiment remains in his mind, hoping it would help ease any of the oncoming headache sure to follow shortly with how this probably would go down.

"I'll give him back when I'm done, hmph," he then went back to the room before putting Naruto beside him. "Ok, I'm back, un. Hopefully this will be enough for you to accept the offer..."

Kakashi stared at Naruto, not saying anything. Opening both eyes, he could tell it's the real Naruto. Why he would think a trick would be in play is beyond him, but knowing the Akatsuki are known for using their underhanded tactics made him wary.

"Hi," waved Naruto, wondering why Kakashi is giving him a weird look.

"Naruto, are you...okay?" Kakashi asked, looking for any signs of duress.

"Yeah, I'm fine," reassured Naruto, looking at him closely. "You don't look ok."

"Have you made any decisions about...anything?" Kakashi asked, not wanting to give anything away in case this is somehow all a ploy.

"Um, well, they're not going to kill Gaara and I. So, yeah, I agreed to join them," shrugged Naruto, hoping he hadn't made a grave mistake about this.

Kakashi blinked disbelievingly. "Y...you did what?"

"It's either that or death," said Naruto, hugging Kakashi. "Besides, we could learn some stuff about them or whatever. It's more useful to be alive, ya know."

Kakashi sighed. His life is utteraly in both the figurative and literal sense, fucked . He couldn't be with Naruto because of his promise...even if he became Akatsuki. It's also due to how he's still a shinobi... In his opinion right now, he saw himself as a bad shinobi, but still a shinobi in all senses of the word. At least he could still see him like this, whilst protect him.

Sighing in defeat, he said to him, "Fine, I will join."

"Good choice, hmph," grinned Deidara, taking them back to where Itachi would be waiting on him with the two captives.

Itachi looked to Deidra, waiting for an answer. Gauging by how he seemed pleased with himself, he guessed that he had accomplisehd what he set out to do. It made him think that Deidara isn't as useless as he coems off to be. Some would say taht he's harsh, but Uchiha's are a certain way for valid reasons. Most don't quite understand it while others do to an indepth level.

"He agreed to it, hmph," not liking to have to interact with Itachi, but Deidara sucked it up; especially knowing he'd be with his lover soon enough.

Itachi nodded, "Take them all to the leader."

"yeah, yeah," scowled Deidara even though he did just that to take the two to the leader's office, knowing this would prove to be a longer day than expected.

Itachi then went, opening the cage for Gaara, grabbing the chakra chain, before taking him back to the cold interrogation room. Eyeing him suspiciously, the Kazekage didn't know what to make of the Uchiha. To him, they all seemed to be the same, having encountered Sasuke one too many times than he'd like to. Being in this predicament felt like it's been a long time coming. At least it's in a way that he felt he could work this to his advantage, wanting to protect his people no matter what the cost may be.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Gaara demanded to know.

"Join us or die," said the raven haired male simply as if it's common sense.

"I see... Well, alright then," stated Gaara, eyeing him warily, unsure if this is the right decision to have made so brashly, thinking he may have taken a page out of Naruto's book for once in his life. "I'll accept I guess... It's not like I have much of another choice..."

Itachi nodded before he led Gaara out to the leader's room. In here they would be evaluated, needing the leaders approval before going any further with this endeavor. What does worry Itachi as to what could be going on with his younger brother, having been informed that Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. this intel still concerned him down to his core, hoping he would be able to go find him given the chance. When arriving there he noticed that Naruto and Kakashi are already there. Now, just a waiting game for when the leader would arrive to tell them what happens next. Visibly, Kakashi looked miserable, wondering how he could still pursue his passions all the while maintaining his vow to his former sensei. In a few moments time more or less, one of the Akatsuki leaders who is the Hokage of Ame walked in. He's known as Pain. He has red spiky hair, piercings on his face, etc. Glancing over his shoulder he absently examined the specimens given to him to thoroughly evaluate. It doesn't impress him who's on the chopping block today.

"You've been given a deal by our organization. By joining this means you've become missing ninja and criminals to the shinobi world," explained Pain as he sat behind his desk. "But I can assure you here it's more or less like a family of misfits. So, you'll fit in well. There will be a test given to each of you as initiation. Each member has gone through this before when they first joined us. After you have successfully completed it then you will be given a cloak and ring to signify that you're a part of Akatsuki."

Kakashi simply stared forward. Life seemed to be pretty meaningless now. He couldn't be with the Leaf, while he couldn't be with Naruto. It made him feel the tongues of depression licking at him as if an invisible demon could be stealing the life force of an unknowing victim. The quicksand could be felt in tenfold within him, unsrue of how he could pull himself out. Hopefully, he can hide this from Naruto, not wanting him to worry about his condition. Meanwhile, Naruto seemed oddly calm about all of this. It's almost like he thought this would happen one day or another. it wouldn't surprise Kakashi considering Kurama knows more than any human ever will. The same could be said about Shukaku.

"Alright then," agreed Gaara, accepting the scroll given to him.

"Upon seeing that you, Hatake, and the Nine Tails jinchurriki are a pair I'll give you a test that requires both of your skill sets," explained Pain before giving Naruto the scroll. "Now, you are dismissed for now."

Kakashi nodded, following Naruto out. Having picked up on the vibe Kakashi is throwing off, it made the blonde frown. Deciding to question him when they're out of earshot of the others, he hoped that he would be able to help him out. It bothered him when those he cared about are upset, angry, etc. pertaining to such negative emotions. What he didn't know is how well he would be able to assist him.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto quietly when they had left to go do this so called test of Pain's.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I will be fine," Kakashi cupped Naruto's face before catching himself, patting Naruto's shoulder instead, mentally cursing himself for having downgraded. "So, what is our test?"

"Still don't really believe you're ok," muttered Naruto before opening the scroll. "Ok, looks kind of simple. We're supposed to find Hidan new sacrifices. So, it's kind of a fetch quest."

Kakashi didn't say much, following Naruto glumly. Approaching a small village as the sun set, The Silver Fang looked over at Naruto. There's a sense of longing behind his iron walls. It's ad when the forbidden fruit is just within reach even though he felt hesitant on making a different move out of the norm. he would definitely need to start questioning his life choices soon at this rate.

"What's the plan of attack?" asked the Jounin quietly, not wanting to be found in case there might be someone after them.

"Hidan gave pretty specific instructions for who to look for. So, probably try to lure them with Pakkun and we'll see what works from there," suggested Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, calling his dogs. It's fairly easy to go about this. What he hoped is that he would be able to distract himself, not wanting to lose focus with his desired individual so clsoe within touching distance. So far, he's been able to restrain himself well enough. What also weighed heavily upon him is knowing sooner or later he would slip up. It's an inevitable occurance no matter which way he looked at it.

"You called boss?" asked Pakkun, appearing with the rest of the pack.

Kakashi gave instructions and before he the description to Pakkun, "We need them alive."

"Gotcha," nodded Pakkun before trotting off with the rest of the pack hounds.

"Now we wait…"

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie four! I'm terribly sorry it's taken me what seems like almost ten thousand years for me to update this. At least I did eventually. Hopefully you all enjoyed it and was a good enough length. Hehes**

**The next one will be out shortly whenever it's finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	5. Skirmish

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of A Hokage's Promise. I figured might as well work on the next chappie. I doubt y'all want to wait ages for the next update I suppose. Hehes**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Enjoy loves!**

**Chapter 5: Skirmish**

"Yep," nodded Naruto, sitting beside him, poking Kakashi lightly. "So, what's the deal with you being depressed?"

"Life sucks," said Kakashi bluntly, sitting while looking up at the sunset, thinking he probably needed medication for his depression.

"It doesn't have to," said Naruto softly.

"Naruto, I am a man of my word. I am breaking my promise to my village to uphold my promise to my mentor… I'm also denying myself true happiness. I don't see how life doesn't have to suck," said Kakashi glumly, not seeing any other way about this.

Naruto gave him a light glare, "Compared to what I grew up with that doesn't sound like life sucking. You can find happiness without breaking your promise, Kakashi. It takes effort."

Looking over at Naruto, Kakashi sighed, thinking he's probably right. Damn, he loved him whilst his principles kept him from happiness. But he realized he's being selfish. It made him feel horrible, knowing Naruto like Sasuke along with any other jinchurriki has had hell compared to any normal person in this world.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, for being so insensitive," said Kakashi softly.

"It happens. Just don't do it again," he told him, shedding a small smile as he accepted the apology.

Kakashi pulled his depression inside, trying to pretend to be happy for Naruto's sake, as Naruto had a worse life than him. Sitting in silence, he studied Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Maybe he could make this work…. It would just take him time to figure it all out without messing things up further in the process.

"Please don't pretend either," said Naruto quietly, picking up what Kakashi is trying to do.

Kakashi dropped his head in his hands, "What do you want from me? I have never loved someone as I love you...You are right, your past was horrific, but my future without you seems more bleak."

Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hands to hold them, "Then please let me be a part of your future. Dad would be proud of you. I just know it."

"I promised your father to protect you, and not to let you get involved with a shinobi. I fail to see a way out of this one," muttered Kakashi while he kept his head down, allowing Naruto to hold his hands, appreciating the comfort.

"You've protected me well. But getting involved with shinobi was inevitable," said Naruto evenly, still holding Kakashi's hands. "Dad would be proud of you though and forgive you if you did mess up. We all make mistakes, Kakashi."

"But, I gave my word..," protested the silver haired male, eyes a bit glassy, tears hidden inside that wouldn't be allowed to fall. "And what if I do go back on my word for us to get together? Then you get hurt because I am not on the best guard? How can I justify my happiness over your safety?"

"I'm capable of fending for myself, Hatake. You need to live your life instead of living in the past," said Naruto sternly, still holding his hands. "Dad would want you to live your life."

Kakashi looked up at Naruto. He didnt know what to say, but luckily, the pack is bringing back an unconscious sacrifice for Hidan. This interrupted their chat for the moment, knowing this wouldn't be the end of it. Standing, Kakashi looked at Naruto, thinking they should get this over with first before furthering their conversation about such an intimate topic.

"Let's go back now()…"

()()()()

Itachi waited until they are out of the room. Pushing Gaara, into the office, Pain had told him he would be the two tailed's partner to keep watch on the violent sand dog. It would ease the others from having a headache of worrying over him. At least then it wouldn't be an issue that would prove too much concern. That's the thought, but not how it will go down.

"Ok," agreed Naruto as they went back to the base with their offering to Hidan, hoping this would make the Jashinist happy for a while

Meanwhile, Gaara had been out getting his test done. Looking at the scroll again he isn't exactly sure what he's supposed to do. He's not dumb or anything of that nature. It just seemed pointless to him. It didn't help either that he has an Uchiha tagging along. No, he didn't ask for this. The last thing he wanted to be around is Itachi or Sasuke. At least the older of the two is easier to get along with it seems.

Itachi looked at him, "Too difficult?"

"Bored. This is so pointless," stated Gaara in response with a few wisps of sand about him.

"You have to earn a spot here." Itachi said.

"Hmm, I know that," glared Gaara. "I still think this is pointless... Why are you here, Uchiha?"

Itachi said nothing in response to this. It only furthered Gaara's agitation, glaring daggers at him while the sand whipped around him to portray his attitude at the current moment. He didnt have to answer to the beat. Gaara isn't his boss or partner, simply staring at Gaara.

"Um, why are you staring at me?" asked Gaara, uncomfortable by it.

Itachi felt somehow comfortable with silence. Besides, he is a man of few words. He crossed his arms over his chest, still staring at him intently. It's almost as if he's waiting for something in particular to happen.

"Geez, you're almost as bad as Sasuke with all of this staring," grumbled Gaara, looking at the scroll again. ' _Remind me why I'm doing this again, Shukaku... This is such a waste of my time_...'

'Because _it'll be how we keep ourselves alive, baka,'_ reminded Shukaku to their vessel. ' _So, just suck it up and do it. The Uchiha will be how they are. Nothing can be done about him.'_

Itachi said nothing, being a true silent partner while he simply followed the red head through his task. It didn't help improve the Kazekage's mood in the slightest bit. No, it only worsened it considerably.

"Stop being so creepy," growled Gaara, sand picking up a bit while he's almost done with the test.

Itachi's lips twitched at that. Once completed, Itachi held a hand out for the components to collect them. Glaring daggers at him, Gaara handed it over. He just wanted to get away from the Uchiha as quickly as possible. As their fingers brushed, a jolt of electricity shot through Itachi, causing shivers throughout his body. Pulling his hand back carefully, he turned, face impassive, as he led Gaara back to their leader. Raising a brow, Gaara wondered what that could be about. When the three are brought back to the office to be presented before Pain again he noticed that each of them had passed with little to no complications. Allowing them to be a part of the Akatsuki as a result of passing it he gave them their cloaks and rings to signify that they had successfully joined the organization.

"Now that you have the signs that you belong with us you are dismissed," said Pain before the three including Itachi left the office.

()()()()()

Left to their own devices meant that the chakra chains are taken off due to having passed and joined the organization. But before getting back to the new additions the other members of the Akatsuki are having some down time as well. Speaking of which there are the Jashinist and Kakuzu.

"Is this the one you wanted for your so called god?" asked the stitched man.

"Hey! Quit being an ass. He is my God, not a so called one, stitch mcragmuffins," huffed out Hidan. "And yes, she was a great sacrifice, especially...worthy."

"Whatever," shrugged Kakuzu, one of his brows twitching ever so slightly at the nickname he had been given. "At least you're happy now."

"Very! She was pregnant," giggled Hidan evilly, clearly unhinged in every possible way imaginable."Hmm, good for you," nodded Kakuzu, glad that Hidan wouldn't be complaining for a while.

"So, ya think the newbies are gonna work out? Course, of they touch you, they will be my next sacrifice," Hidan said as he eyed his elder.

"Probably. You should relax, Hidan," reassured Kakuzu. "They seem competent enough to know not to cross us the wrong way with how we handle things."

"You think the kid and old guy are together? Hidan got up, coming over and straddling the elder man.

"Mor or less... Seems Itachi has a thing for the sand man," mused Kakuzu, placing his hands on Hidan's hips although didn't restrict him from moving. "Strange considering the Uchiha's been with Kisame since day one it seems…"

Hidan managed to wiggle around and get Kakazu unsheathed before sliding onto Kakazu's shaft, meaning and huffing a bit.

"Good. Maybe Itachi will lighten up," said Hidan as they fucked.

"Who knows," murmured Kakuzu, bucking his hips to move while Hidan has his way with him. "There's no telling with Uchiha's."

"True. But the red head would be a good sacrifice," Hidan felt himself close, so he leaned his head down, biting Kakazu's shoulder hard, drawing blood.

"Perhaps, but I'd tell you no," chuckled Kakuzu as he then moaned, growing close as well as he then grabbed Hidan's hips to move in and out of him roughly.

Hidan growled, cumming hard on his partner's stomach as he spawned, resting his head on Kakazu's shoulder. Eventually, Kakuzu released inside of his insane partner. When he did he stopped his movements. It had been a while from the last time they had some time together, but that's the life of a shinobi. Sometimes there's not much time to relax.

"I will still sacrifice them if they try." Muttered the lavender eyed male. "Let's go to bed."

"I know… I'll choke them with my stitches if you are hurt. Very well then."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, off in another part of the base, Deidara had been perfecting his art. He felt deathly bored. So, he thought he might try out some new ideas he had even though his partner didn't really like his way of his craft. It didn't stop him from furthering his thought of perfection.

"Go outside if you are going to blow shit up," stated Sasori in his usual bored tone.

"I'm not blowing my art in here, Danna. Just seeing how this goes. Besides, that's what we have a balcony for," scoffed Deidara before getting up to go outside the one that can be found through a door in their room to then allow it to be blown up in a glorious explosion of color. "Mmm, went better than expected, un..."

Sasori grumbled inside. "It isn't art, its destruction of property."

"Hehe, sounds like someone's jealous, un," teased Deidara cheekily.

Ignoring the jab, Sasori simply went back to working on his puppets. His prized collection is something he finds pride in, having ensured he does well for the upkeep. This included ensuring his own self is up to snuff, not wanting to fall behind in any updates to design or anything else within his wheel of expertise. It didn't really bother him that Sasori spent a lot of time on his art. It's one of the things he admired about him. Deidara came back inside when he's done, sitting on the floor as he felt lazy today. There didn't seem like there's much to do when there isn't a mission. Sasori put his tools down, stretching. Grabbing a book, he went to lay down, grabbing Deidara before putting him on the bed near him. Wrapping an arm around him, he started to read. Deidara got comfortable against his partner. When he did he laid his head on the redhead's shoulder.

"What are you reading, un?" he asked.

"History of Puppeteering. It is a favorite," admitted Sasori.

"Nice," murmured Deidara, figuring as much.

The two sat in companionable silence until Deidara heard a light snore accompanied by the book drooping down to Sasori's lap. Shedding a small smile, Deidara soon fell asleep as well in his lover's arms. The hope for pleasant dreams radiates within them both, knowing that further days will be better for them all soon enough, knowing that hope lies just beyond the horizon.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, back with the newbies... They had been given a room. Well, at least Kakashi and Naruto did. Gaara had been led off by Itachi for some reason or another. What it entailed precisely is a mystery of sorts. Since it's determined that Kakashi and Naruto would be partners, sharing missions and risks; the room they would also share. As Kakashi went in, he looked at Naruto carefully as if searching for something in particular.

"Your kunai," requested the Jounin, holding out his hand for it.

"Sure," Naruto pulled one out before he gave it to him.

Kakashi said nothing, taking the kunai in hand, laying it on the desk. Slipping off his headband, he lay it on there as well. Picking up the kunai, he made a horizontal slash through the emblem of the leaf, knowing he would be turning his back on the village he still dearly loves. When he's done, he handed it back to Naruto, the copycat then put his headband back on, pulling down his mask.

Turning to Naruto, he pulled the blonde into his arms with a murmured, "There's no going back now…"

Leaning down, he captivated the jinchurriki's lips into a heated yet tender lip-lock. Kissing him back, Naruto felt happy for once in his life. He had Kakashi and now joined something that might give a family he never had while maybe forming one with Kakashi if things go right between them.

Kakashi pulled back when the need for oxygen became annoyingly apparent, cupping Naruto's face in his hands, he whispered, "I will not let anything happen to you. I will die for you first."

Blushing, Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi. He appreciated with how protective he is of him. Kissing him back again he drew back when he needed to breathe.

"And I'll meet you there," breathed out Naruto.

Kakashi smiled softly, "Well, we better get settled."

"Yep," agreed Naruto, getting his headband off to create the slash before stowing his blade away along with putting his headband back into place before joining Kakashi to settle down in the room they're assigned to.

()()()()()()

Orochimaru shook the Uchiha awake at the appropriate moment, "Time to go extend your training.."

Unexpecting the wake-up call, he got up to follow him. Sasuke wondered how it would be done this time than all of the rest. Orochimaru called for a giant snake. This one is a selection otu of his favorites. There are many serpentine creatures under his control that he uses for various purposes whether it be for combat, weaponry to infuse their venom, etc. as they showed no harm towards him along with his desired companion.

"I like to arrive in style," he purred, climbing on before offering a hand to sasuke.

"Where are we going?" he asked after accepting the offer of being helped onto the back of the great serpent even though he kind of figured it out, but isn't sure if he's right about it.

"To join the Akatsuki...if the fox brat can be in it, you can," said the Sanin, nothing else uttered towards him during the travel, his thoughts miles away.

"Hn, good," is all Sasuek would say in response to that, surprised although pleased by it as Manda began to move swiftly, not wanting to waste any time.

To be fair, Orochimaru had not planned this out entirely. There's something the Akatsuki had that Orochimaru needed, so there is no choice. Perhaps Orochimaru could take it over. It's a thought at least. But this also meant Sasuke would be taken straight to his brother. Soon, he'll find out the truth.

_Not long now until I know why you did it, Nii-san... Then I'll know whether to take your life like you did the rest of our family or spare you._

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie five! I thought it a good idea to update this again. Besides, it's a fun one to work on anyways. Hopefully you all are enjoying the progression, how the characters are written, etc. in this story. Hehes**

**The next chappie will be out shortly whenever it's finished being written up. Hopefully it won't take ten thousand years more or less until then. Probably not, but I joke of course. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	6. Corkscrew

_**Hey y'all! Welcome back to the next chappie of A Hokage's Promise. I'm sorry for the lateness of this update. The new semester of college just started this week. So, life is a bit hectic at the moment with that and getting used to the new schedule. Fortunately, my update schedule that I've had put in place since a few months ago has stuck. Hehes** _

_**I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Enjoy loves!** _

**Chapter 6: Corkscrew**

Noticing the arrival of Manda with the two occupants didn't surprise Pain or the other leaders of the infamous organization. It had been inevitable for Orochimaru's return to where he used to be. Allowing them to come in he met them in his office. Orochimaru isn't surprised that they seemed rather calm of them being here as if almost expecting it to happen sooner or later. Well, it does help that Sasuke has a score to settle with his older brother. Being together didn't even cause any of the leaders to bat an eye, seeing it as normal amongst others of similar orientation.

"I see you finally came back," noted Pain towards the Snake Sanin.

"Yes," admitted the Sanin, thinking it's about time he rejoined considering certain topics have come to light for him to accept the offer instead of remaining in Otogakure..

"Good, your room has been left alone if you were to ever return," said Pain, letting them be dismissed whenever.

Sasuke glanced around since he has never been here before. But he can sense his brother's chakra signature. He wanted to go see him to get his answers. Impatience made him a little irritable, knowing to bide his time except he's finally here. So, he didn't see why he had to wait. Well, he did have to listen to Orochimaru after all whether he liked it or not. It's just how it is between them in more ways than one. It's not something he dislikes. Oh, on the contrary, he enjoys it even though he won't readily admit it aloud. Obviously he admits it to himself at least. There's no point in trying to fool and lie to one's self when it only drags one further under the veil.

"This Uchiha will room with me." Orochimaru announced as he left.

Sasuke followed after him. There wouldn't be a question about it. The Uchiha would want to sleep with Orochimaru anyways. It didn't need to be an annoucmenet to the whole base. So, he didn't understand why he put that out at full blast. Perhaps it's a pride thing or somehting. He doesn't know for sure since he thinks he knows how Orochimaru works while he's still lost within his coils.

After shutting the door, Orochimaru rounded on Sasuke, "Do not go after your brother without me. We will go, but at the appropriate time."

"Ok," agreed Sasuke, knowing it wouldn't be wise if he did ever cross Orochimaru the wrong way.

"Now, are you hungry?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, but depends what you mean by that," replied Sasuke with a light twitch of his lips.

Orochimaru smirked, "For food, not dessert."

"Heh, then yes," blushed Sasuke, knowing it probably wouldn't have worked although at least he tried.

Orochimaru still smirked, leading the Uchiha to the dining area. It didn't bother him that it would take longer than expected to be that close with the serpentine male. No, it doesn't deter him in the slightest. The thought of being with him one day in such an intimate sense excited him. It just made it worth the wait in the end.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke, not sure what to make of that comment although sat down with where he is directed towards.

Orochimaru shared a tray with Sasuke, eating some sushi. Sasuke ate some as well. Life felt good for once. About then, the door opened for the blonde knucklehead to walk in. One of Kakashi's hands is in his own. Eyeing the two, the Uchiha gave a nod of approval, knowing that the Silver Fang would do well for the dobe. What he didn't know is why they're here of all places instead of back with the rest of their team.

"Hi, teme," waved Naruto with his free hand.

One of Sasuke's brows twitched, ruining the pleasant moment he had with Orochimaru, "Hello, dobe."

 _Someone please end me now_ , irritably thought the raven haired male to himself.

Orochimaru noticed this and smirked as he nodded to Kakashi, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

Kakashi looked at Orochimaru, "I would follow Naruto through nine hells. This isn't fallen, it's love."

"Agreed," grinned Naruto, noticing Sasuke seemd a little annoyed. "What's wrong, teme?"

"I didn't expect you here is all," is what the Uchiha said simply in response, deeming there be no other answer to him.

Orochimaru stared unquestioningly, but said nothing. Kakashi set Naruto at a separate table. He got a tray for each.

Orochimaru hisse "Later…I want to know."

"Hn,, understood," confirmed Sasuke, ignoring Naruto since he wouldn't be near him which helped his mood get back up.

About then, Sasuke saw a figure he had been searching forever for as he felt a tap on his forehead. It had been ages since the two have seen one another. What he hoped is that Nagato hadn't sent a clone in his place like the last time he tried pursuing him on a lead he had received. The other part is the uncertainty coming to mind, brushing it aside to ensure that nothing comes between him and accomplishing his goals.

"Hello little brother…. It's been quite some time, has it not? There's much we need to talk about…."

**_Oks, I know this is rather short, but oh well. At least this is being updated after such a long time. Other stories and life has caused my focus to be split amongst many things. Hopefully you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly when it's finished up. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	7. Flock

**_Hey y’all! It’s time for the next chappie of A Hokage’s Promise. Hopefully it won’t take too long for this to be out. We’ll see I suppose. I hope you all enjoy, loves. Hehes_ **

**Chapter 7: Flock**

”Hey, Nii-san," greeted Sasuke, looking up to be met by his brother, but even at this moment he still didn't know if he should necessarily hate Itachi for what happened all of those years ago.

Itachi looked at Orochimaru who simply looked to a chair. Itachi pulled up a chair. Noticing the absence of robes, he raised an eyebrow. It perplexed him that the usual attire for being a part of the organization remained absent with them. Though he supposed it’s to be expected considering they are new to all of this. So, he wouldn’t give any of them a hard time about it. What did worry him is what Sasuke may think and how he’ll react after being told what really happened on that fateful day.

Shrugging, Sasuke looked at his brother, “Yeah, I know we need to talk. You know why I'm here."

"Because your boyfriend who tried to kill me, brought you here,” stated the older Uchiha calmly, ignoring the warning glare Sasuke threw at him.

"No," replied Sasuke, giving Orochimaru a sideways look as he hadn't known about this. "It's about the massacre. I want to know the truth of what happened."

Itachi sighed to then stand, "Not until you beat me. You know the rules of this…” 

Turning, he started to leave. It had been tempting to spill all of the juicy details then and there, but it didn’t feel like the appropriate time for it. There had been a deal made at that time way back when. It wouldn’t suit his mind well of knowing he had broken the promise made through the guise of one sworn to protect one of flesh and blood.

“Fine, when can I fight you?" asked Sasuke, knowing he'd need to talk to his so called lover later about what he almost did to his brother.

"When you are ready,” is all he answered with before he vanished from the room.

"Yeah and that'll be no time soon by his standards," grumbled Sasuke in resignation before turning to his the snake in the grass. "So, how did you almost kill Nii-san? Had it been a fight or something else?"

"Ahem...well, that is a conversation at a place with less ears,” Orochimaru nodded in the fire ton of Naruto and Kakashi, who are still eating.

“Ok,” nodded Sasuke, going back to eating for a little while until he felt satisfied.

Orochimaru led Sasuke back to the room when done, "I wanted his body. I tried to take it. I failed."

"Why?" asked Sasuke, not sure of the Sanin's reasoning for doing it.

"I want immortality,” stated the amber-eyed male simply as if it’s common sense,saying showing no shame for what he has done in the pursuit of what he’s after.

"Is that why I had to give you cells?" he asked, wondering if he should be afraid of Orochimaru for this or not. "Why did you pick an Uchiha?"

"Yes. Oh, your...family speciality...is very appealing,” said Orochimaru, a smirk curving upon his face. "You needn't worry, I won't try killing you, I have...other plans..." 

Running a hand down the other male’s cheek, Sasuke shiveredalthough he’s oddly comforted by the fact that he wouldn't be killed, “Good, glad to know that."

“Hn,” Is all Orochimaru would say for now, knowing there would be further time to discuss future matters while there would be other plans to be formulated in the menatime, knowing his imminent return to the Akatsuki will come in due course.

_Well, it seems what Jiraiya told me is true. Spiders tend to capture their prey when they are tempted well enough. The hawk just won’t make it out of my cage anytime soon. No, no, it would never be possible for him to break free with how firm of a hold I have with him. Once someone has signed a deal there’s no going back. The only direction to go is forward with no regrets of what may be lost in the remaining journey._

()()()()()

Itachi grabbed some food for his partner. To say that he’s irritated would be an understatement. How could he even care? But he’s more irritated by the electricity. Heading back to the room, he put the bowl on Gaara's desk. Nudging the redhead with his cloth covered elbow, he kept his distance. What he had been assured is that being with the Kazekage is only a temporary matter until Kisame returns from his mission of going after the Eight Tails. The thought of going against the shark-like man causes icy shivers to run down his spine. Yet, he can’t deny there’s something here too. Being torn between two stoked flames is difficult even for someone like himself to handle.

"Hmm? Oh," murmured Gaara, noticing it's just Itachi and smelled the food as he got up to go eat. "Thanks.."

“Hn,” Itachi grunted, going back to his bed to meditate.

Eating, Gaara glanced over at him once in a while. Shukaku had told him not to let his guard down considering as to what an Uchiha is capable of. One thing he agreed on is not falling for any of his tricks. The bloodline that itachi has can be dangerous being used on anyone. Well, it can help in battle along with other scenarios. As long as he remains on the Akatsuki’s side then there shouldn’t be a cause to worry. After some time, Itachi raised a brow, becoming aware that the jinchurriki is staring at him. For the reason why he has no idea.

"What?" asked Gaara with the look he's being given.

"What are you looking at?" Itachi mumbled.

"You," answered Gaara bluntly, finishing up the food before placing the bowl back on the table.

"Why?" Itachi asked the red head warily.

"Why not?" countered Gaara, a small smirk crossing his lips at noticing he made the Uchiha uneasy. "You're attractive and strong. Besides, I don't really trust you yet nor does Shukaku from what we've experienced from your brother."

Shrugging, Itachi went back to meditating. Sighing, he doubted he would engage with any further conversation with him for now. That didn’t bother him, appreciating silence while others may not. Picking up his gourd, he placed it on his lap as he sat. he wondered how life here would be different compared to what he's used to. After a bit, Itachi got up, stripping down in preparation for bed. Black silk boxers is all that adorned the Uchiha. Gaara watched him out of the corner of his eye, feeling drawn to the Uchiha for some unfathomable reason or another.

"Do I need to strip all the way, so you will quit staring?" Itachi asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Now you know how I feel with being stared at," huffed Gaara returning to looking at his gourd instead.

Itachi sauntered over, leaning down as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his shorts, “But I don't look at you with fuck me eyes like you were giving me." 

"Heh, well, you haven't had a jinchurriki as a partner before," stated Gaara simply with a light chuckle. "So, you'll have to get used to that."

Itachi smirked in return to him, “Nor you an Uchiha." 

"Yes, I have. I've fought your brother before," grumbled Gaara, stripping down to his briefs before turning onto his side.

Itachi simply chuckled into the darkness. Perhaps there are more sides to a jinchurriki than what makes one who they are based on the strife they’ve experienced. It gives him something to think about while attempting to sleep. Inwardly sighing, he thought it would be a long night indeed.

_Kisame….forgive me if I do anything foolish in your absence…_

**_Oks, that’s the end of the chappie. It’s short, but necessarily so. The hype must be maintained of course what’s soon enough to come to pass. I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time though. The next chappie will be out shortly when it’s finished being written up. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	8. Kindle

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of A Hokage's Promise. I decided to work more on this because I felt in the mood to work on it. Besides, it's been almost what seems like ten thousand years from last I updated something somewhat regularly. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Enjoy loves!_ **

**Chapter 8: Kindle**

Back in the dining room, Naruto finished eating with Kakashi. He hoped Sasuke would be alright. By what he had seen, it seemed as if he's a little irritated, but that's normal for him. Still, it didn't stop him from worrying about someone he felt that's kind of like a brother to him. Hopefully he would be ok though.

"You okay?" The silver copy nin asked.

"Yeah, it's just been a while," shrugged Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, deciding on something he's been thinking over for a bit, "Come on, let's go back and get ready for bed. I am sure on some mission we can get a few things for our room."

Wistfully, he thought of a favorite picture sitting on his now unwelcome ex home. There's that along with a few treasured items. Though he doubted that he would be able to reclaim them anytime soon unless he had Pakkun retrieve them for him. Still, he had his memoirs to abide his time to in the meantime when he wanted to recount on the days where he had been a part of Team Minato.

"Sounds good," grinned Naruto, getting up to go follow his partner to their room to retire for now.

Kakashi went in their room. Heading to the small bathroom attached, he turned on the shower as he started to strip. Naruto glanced over at him, sitting down to stretch. Kakashi happily crawled into the shower, letting the warm water work his tired body. He hoped that he could help keep the knucklehead safe. Eyes closed, he laid his head on the wall as the warm water beat on his back and neck. His thoughts drifted in many directions. Curling up while he waited for Kakashi, to come join him, the blonde had various htoughts leading in different directions as well. Although he also has Kurama to talk to. So, he's never truly alone. Drying off, Kakashi wrapped a towel around his waist before he stepped back. With his hair combed back since he knew it would brush out upon drying, he hadn't put his mask back on. He smiled at Naruto, deciding this is when he could at last show him what lies underneath when his mask slips away.

"Your turn," said the copycat, going to the bed, sitting down before allowing the towel to drop down before getting comfortable.

"Ok," nodded Naruto, stripping down to his boxers before padding in and took off the last article of clothing before stepping into the warm spray to have it help relax his muscles.

Growling to himself, he felt stupid for not gaining on the chance to show Naruto what he really looks like when it's off. Well, there would be more chances to come up sooner or later. Closing his eyes for sleep to come, he hoped that nothing of his past would come to haunt him in his dreams like it usually seemed to majority of the time. When he finished, Naruto turned off the water, grabbing a towel to dry himself off. Then he crawled into bed beside Kakashi when he came back all dry and clean. Wrapping an arm around Naruto, Kakashi pulled the blonde closer to him.

()()()()()()

_The Next Day_

Orochimaru stretched, looking over at the sleeping Uchiha beside him. Gazing at the callously sculpted male here within his grasp pleased him to an immense extent. One thing he knew for certain is he wouldn't be letting him go anytime soon; especially with having it his way. Although everything with him does come at a choice with a price in tow. If Sasuke were to leave then he would have to give something up in the process. Feeling as if he's being watched, Sasuke turned onto his side before cracking open an eye.

"Hn, what is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Hn, nothing," said the other male as he went to take a shower instead of lingering there any longer than necessary.

"Alright," shrugged Sasuke, getting up into a sitting position while waiting for the shower to be opened up even though he could go join Orochimaru instead of waiting around.

Deciding to attempt being sneaky Sasuke did get up to step into the bathroom. No telling if he'd succeed or fail in this. It's worth a try, interested in seeing if this would even come close to prevailing in the slightest. Orochimaru is still in the shower, shampoo in his luxurious dark hair.

"Could I help?" asked Sasuke while watching him from where he stood.

"If you'd like," replied Orochimaru, not sounding surprised at all, eyes closed as if in anticipation for what will happen next.

"Hn," he took off his briefs before stepping inside of the shower to allow the hot spray wash over him, assisting in washing the silky dark locks.

Orochimaru let out an involuntary moan at the feel of hands on him, tipping his head back a bit farther, he relaxed almost immediately into the Uchiha's skillful slender fingers. It amused Sasuke of how sensitive a snake could be, wondering if he's like this in other areas of his body. Though there would be time later for a more thorough inspection if Orochimaru gave permission for it. Hearing the sound pleased him while Sasuke continued his work, moving his hands along that luxurious dark hair until he finished to let Orochimaru rinse off. Turning to face him, his eyes had grown dark. Pushing Sasuke against the wall, he devoured the man's mouth. Moaning softly upon the sudden lip lock he pressed back in response to kiss him in return hungrily without an ounce of hesitation. Orochimaru pulled Sasuke to him, sliding his hands down to grab Sasuke's butt. Blushing, he hadn't expected that. With his pinned position he couldn't really move too much. But he didn't mind it. Kissing down Sasukes neck, he nipped as he went on his way. Panting lightly, Sasuke moaned from the intense sensations being spurred on by the Sanin's ministrations. Tilting his head to the side he exposed more of his neck.

"Hnnn, eager, aren't we?" Orochimaru hissed, running his hands up Sasuke's back.

"You've kept me waiting so yes," pointed out Sasuke, shivering at Orochimaru's touch.

"Only a few days," teased Orochimaru, "I didn't realize I had that much of an effect on you…"

"You'd be surprised," admitted the Uchiha, inwardly questioning himself why and how Orochimaru had such an effect on him in the first place, figuring it's just something about him that allured him in such an intense level.

"Hn," he hummed, sliding down onto his knees to take Sasuke in his mouth. Heat rushed up to his face to cause a deep shade of crimson to bloom on his cheeks as he released a loud moan. His hips also involuntarily bucked from the sudden spark of pleasure. Orochimaru worked him to his peak, swallowing everything Sasuke gave, being very thorough with this.

"Well, it looks like you need to take a shower now."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Naruto woke up. It felt so warm and comfortable being so up close and personal with kakashi. For a long time he's longed to be in this sort of position with him. The feelings he has for him haven't waned. No, it has only intensified over the short span of time they've been able to be together thus far. What he hoped is nothing would come between them. It does worry him of knowing there are people like the Root after him and the other jinchurriki. Somehow Kakashi still slept on his stomach, face towards Naruto with one arm over the blonde. Now, he's in a bit of a compromising situation. he did want to get up, but it felt too comfortable to even move. Rolling over, Kakashi pulled him close like a teddy bear.

"Mmm, you're warm," purred Naruto, his fox senses picking up as he cuddled into Kakashi.

"Mmm," murmured the silverette, nuzzling his face in Naruto's neck.

Giggling softly, he purred again in appreciation for the affectionate gesture.

Suddenly, Kakashi started planting little kisses on Naruto's neck. Releasing a light moan he didn't know if he should wake up Kakashi or let this continue further.

Kakashi pulled him closer, applying more pressure to his kisses. Now, this is getting to the point where he needed to wake him up if he's not already

"Grrr, Kakashi," groaned Naruto, dying from the affection as he didn't know how to escape.

Kakashi chuckled to then release Naruto, "You really think I could sleep through that?"

"Yeah, geez you were trying to kill me," pouted Naruto, but of course he's just being a knucklehead as per usual in his adorable way.

"Oh?" About then his skillful fingers started tickling Naruto's sides.

Naruto laughed, losing his breath, "Hey, no fair!"

Kakashi straddled the youth, tickling him mercilessly. It left Naruto breathless. Tears came to his eyes as well from the merciless barrage of tickling. Laughing, Kakashi finally relented at last.

Naruto pouted, "Um, thanks?"

"You are cute," said the other male, still chuckling lightly at his reactions.

"Yes, but still not fair," Naruto still pouting to then get up. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be back."

Naruto then went to the bathroom to turn on the shower before taking off his briefs to stand under the hot spray. Kakashi laid in bed, having nasty thoughts of the jinchurriki. It made him feel ashamed, but didn't regret it. When Naruto finished, he walked out in only a towel.

"Your turn unless you want help," offered the blonde, approaching his partner.

"Why take one now when I will need one again soon?" Asked Kakashi coyly, a predatory smile on his face.

"Oh?" grinned Naruto, having a good idea what he's thinking.

Sauntering over, Kakashi passed him to do his morning duty. Naruto waited for him to return, wondering what his partner wanted to do with him exactly. A vast array of possibilities whirled by in his mind. Sighing, he eventually gave up, figuring that he would find out soon enough what he's up to. When he's done, Kakashi came out naked. He eyed Naruto hungrily. Gulping, Naruto found out what this meant now.

"See something you like, Kakashi?" he purred, approaching him before pouncing on his, what he considers, his mate.

"Mmmmhmmm," Kakashi hummed, pulling Naruto closer.

Naruto grinded his hips against him, pulling Kakashi into a deep kiss before anything else could happen between them. Kakashi kissed back, passionately, running his fingers through the golden locks. Moaning against his mate's mouth, he eventually had to pull back when they needed to breathe.

"I love you, Kakashi," breathed out Naruto softly, wanting and needing him oh so badly.

"I love you, too, Naru," he kissed his nose, then went back to kissing down Naruto's neck, starting to work on Naruto's chest and pert nipples, gauging Naruto's reactions.

Moaning softly, Naruto adored Kakashi oh so much. There's nothing else he wanted in this world except him. Leaning back, Kakashi smiled tenderly at his love. It felt like a dream come true where he can still honor the promise he made to Minato and have Naruto as his own partner in more ways than one.

"Now, we should get up. Our first time should be special."

**_Oks, that's the end of the chappie. yes, yes, I know I left it on a cliffy of doom. That's to be expected by now if you don't know already. The way the ending/beginning notes have switched up is indeed easier. I hope you all loved how this progressed along with what will happen from here on out. Hehes_ **

**_The next chappie will be out shortly whenever it's finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	9. Thunder

**_Alright, here we go for another chappie of A Hokage’s Promise. It’s pleasing to see how much people are enjoying this so far. It’s definitely a favorite to write considering it has my and Capricorn’s OTP involved. Hehes_ **

**_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Enjoy loves!_ **

**Chapter 9: Thunder**

**“** Hehe, right," blushed Naruto, getting up off of the bed.

Kakashi hummed as he dressed, “Let’s look around the base, huh?"

"Sure," blushed Naruto, getting dressed as well before going out with Kakashi to look around the Akatsuki base.

Taking one of Naruto's hands in his ownas they walked around, he asked, “Does this bother you?"

"Nope," reassured Naruto, walking with him.

Pulling Naruto's hand to his cloth covered lips, Kakashi kissed the knuckles tenderly. A pulse of heat rushed to his cheeks, dusting them a light shade of pastel pink, smiling speeishly at the affectionate gesture. Naruto knew that he's looking forward to making a new life with Kakashi someday soon.

()()()()()

Itachi stood, stretching after waking from a restful slumber. Rolling onto his side, Gaara heard movement although it's just the Uchiha. Stretching, the redhead yawned before pulling himself up into a sitting position. The thought of what would happen today causes his brows to furrow in concern, knowing it probably wont’ be an easy excursion considering of what kind of missions the leaders give out to their members to complete.

"Ready for today?” Asked the Uchiha casually as if it’s an ordinary conversation he’s well accustomed to having with someone in his company.

"Yes," replied Gaara, getting up to go take a shower since they still have at least an hour or so before they have to head out.

Itachi prepared in his robes. Deciding to wait on him, not minding how short or long it may be. One of his qualities is patience. It’s one thing that he hopes Sasuke learns someday even though he doubts it’s even possible. Gaara stepped out, getting dressed to then put on his pack and gourd before setting out with Itachi. Keeping a watchful eye on Gaara, as they went about to collect some Intel needed, along with a certain diamond that would help to fund activities, Itachi didn’t know if he could be trusted. It felt boring for him, but he knew it had to be done. At least it's something to do considering it'd help keep the organization afloat. Itachi grew bored as well, but remained on alert.

As is Gaara, having gained what they needed to.

“Well, we should get this back to the base.” 

()()()()()

Meanwhile, beneath the area where Konoha is located is where the Root are. Danzo has been plotting for years to achieve his goal of creating the perfect weapon since he already has the perfect shinobi arsenal. Over the sands of the hourglass that have passed already, he has yearned for the moment where he could finally enact his masterplan. Most are aware that he’s up to something, but aren’t sure of his precise details. The spy told Danzo that the Jinchurriki is with the Akatsuki along with the copycat and the raccoon dog. Receiving this report didn't surprise Danzo in the slightest. This had been expected to happen with how both had been raised to flourish in the shinobi world. But what he needed to do now is try to trap them in order to return them to the place underneath the Leaf to break them. Getting Sai he told him to see if he can try infiltrating the base with a scroll in hand to give a message to the leader of Amegakure. When Sai has it in hand along with the instructions from his leader he is sent off on his errand without question. This is what he’s been trained for, conducting duty without question on the Elder’s orders. Without fault he would see this out to the very end. There are multiple attributes that go into being a ninja. One is to hold no emotion, carrying a fake smile when the call is for it.

_This shouldn’t be a problem. It’s only to Ame, drop this off, and back. Nothing else has been asked of me. All I can do is carry out Master Danzo’s orders. That’s all I am; a drone in the hive._

()()()()()

Walking down the corridor, a certain blue-skinned male had returned from his mission. Having delivered the captured Eight Tails to Nagato and Madara made him feel elated to have completed it without too many complications. Sensing out, he grinned at being able to find his partner. The one that Itachi had been with would be relocated to where his new partner would be situated. There had been arrangements set in place for when he would be coming back. Once at the door, he opened it, leaning against it to see inside, being met by the all too familiar onyx stare of the Uchiha.

“It’s been a while, Itachi….. Have you missed me?” Asked Kisame, stepping aside for Gaara to true out without a backwards glance, hardening in his cage of ice at knowing this had been for nothing.

“Why of course,” replied itachi smoothly, giving one look at the departing figure of the jinchurriki, inwardly sighing of seeing such a promising individual go, but felt also a bit giddy for some reason of his partner having returned after such a long time of being away.

“Good,” moving in, Kisame closed the door behind him, propping his sword against a wall, taking off his cloak to have it drop at his feet, heading over to sit beside the other male, wrapping an arm around him to pull him close, appreciating the warmth radiating off of him. “Damn, I need you right now.” 

Blinking a few times, Itachi hadn’t thought it would spur Kisame to feel in heat with no warning of it. Though this isn’t the first time it’s happened. This is one of the things that he’s become accustomed to around the tailess beast. His hungers replicate his title all too well. Satisfying him shouldn’t be a problem considering they have quite some time until they’re given another mission. With no further words or anything else, Itachi decided to begin satiating his partner’s growing lust.

()()()()()

With whirls of sand curling around him, Gaara seethed to himself. The anger isn’t shown on his face, but it can be seen clear as day in his eyes. Going to the new room with his belongings in hand, he wrenched the door open, trudging inside to slam I behind him. Who would be waiting there is someone he’s seen before. Raising a brow, he didn’t think that he would see him here of all places. Perhaps it’s meant to be this way, guessing that he’s not meant to really be with an Uchiha for long. It made sense to him in a way even though it still pissed him off. Putting his stuff on the unoccupied bed, Gaara turned his attention to the other occupant in the room.

“Neji?” Asked the redhead in wonder, unsure if this is good or not of seeing the lavender eyed male here.

“That would be me,” he raised a hand, looking over at him warily. “Your siblings requested I look after you considering your track record.” 

“Makes sense I suppose,” sighed the Kazekage in annoyance even though they do have good intentions.

“Yes, well, it’s for the best I guess. We’ll have to become used to being here, but you probably already are. We have a mission in a few days time. Get some rest while you can.” 

()()()()()

“What the hell were you thinking?” Hissed the Puppeteer towards his flamboyant partner, pinning him against the wall, using some chakra strings to ensure he can’t escape.

“Huh?” Glared Deidara, not knowing what he’s talking about. “I did nothing wrong, un. Don’t take out your issues on me, Danna.” 

“You’re hopeless, brat,” sighed Sasori, letting him go after a few minutes, going to his stool to polish up Hiroku, knowing there would be a time to defend the village sooner or later with how they have enemies in high and low places.

“Tell me what I did wrong this time, hmph,” sighed the blonde in resignation, upset that no matter what he did never seemed enough for the seemingly perfect man he has for his lover, doubting he’d ever be good enough in his eyes.

Turning his attention back to him, Sasori eyed him thoughtfully. There’s what he really wanted to say on his mind while he could pass it off. Seeing the hurt, sorrow, etc. in those azure orbs did pull at his feelings that he tried to keep buried deep down inside. Moving over to him, he cupped his face in his hands, causing hazel to be met by cobalt. Waiting in anticipation, Deidara thought he would be handed the worse case scenario. What he heard instead blew his breath away almost immediately.

“If you weren’t here then I wouldn’t feel as if I’m human again. I’m not perfect, Dei. I like to believe and think I am, but in actuality I’m not. You are more than good enough to me. It seems that I have failed in my duty to you. Can there be a way to make this up to you?” Offered the redheaded male in a rare show of raw emotion, shedding the stoic facade to reveal what lies beneath it to him.

Staring back at him, Deidara blinked away tears that pricked at the corners of his eyes. Seeing him in such a vulnerable way did show him how much Sasori did care for him even though he usually portrays how he’s nonplussed about him. This had been unexpected, but sincerely appreciated for him stepping up to the plate. Leaning in, he kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close against him. After a few moments, he pulled back, cheeks flushed a little. 

“Of course, un. Thank you for telling me this. It means a lot, hmph. There’s more than one way to make it up to me, Sasori. I’m sure you can figure that out for yourself.” 

()()()()()

Frowning, Sasuke wondered as to when he could confront his older brother. It didn’t seem as if it would take a while before he’s strong enough to do it. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around him where he’s sitting outside in the training grounds, having been meditating, glancing over his shoulder to see it’s only his partner. Relaxing against him, Sasuke let out a sigh of contentment. Nothing could make him regret the choices he’s made up to this point in his life. Being with the Sanin is something he enjoyed, appreciating the variety of emotions that he spurred up within him. It’s not just for the pleasure and sex, but for the love and adoration that derives from the devotion between them that’s grown.

“Now, now, what’s on your mind, hmm?” Murmured Orochimaru in his ear, shivering at the sound and the way his breath brushed against the tender flesh.

“Many things,” admitted the Uchiha quietly.

“If it’s about Itachi then don’t let it bother you. He will come to you when he feels the time is right,” reassured the other male, not wanting him to feel so down about it. “There’s a storm brewing it seems….” 

“How so?” Asked Sasuke curiously, wondering as to why he seemed to speak in riddles sometimes although he could figure it out. 

“The Akatsuki has many enemies. Some are in high places such as the Kages while there are those in low places like the Root. Some AMBU are also against us,” he explained to him, appreciating the interest in the subject. “That’s how it is for us being criminals by a world that only sees us as that. Most of this world only looks at things in black and white. They don’t see the big picture like we do. That line of thinking is foolish which will only lead to war and bloodshed.” 

“Hn, true,” murmured Sasuke in agreement, taking this feedback in for later contemplation, figuring it would aid in his brooding.

“It’s one of the reasons why this organization had been created in the first place. While we are seen as evil we aren’t inherently so nor are those who think they’re good seeking the righteous path. Think of it this way if you will. We are fire and they are ice. Polar opposites don’t work with one another. They only end up destroying one another in the process to dissolve to where none of us understand what role either side is playing as they fade into the gray void of neutrality.” 

**_Oks, that’s the end of the chappie. I know it’s a bit short, but oh well. I’m a bit addicted to working on this, but in a good way of course. There will be some KakaNaru next time. I wanted to give some attention to other ships during this chappie. That’ll happen from time to time where other ships get a scene for whatever purpose._ **

**_I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever it’s finished being written up. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


End file.
